


Her Royal Fabrication

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anger, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Ben is evil, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Confusion, Cute, Deep connections, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil, F/M, Falling In Love, False feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Girl Power, Good Intentions, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Impulse Control, Innocence, Intense, Kidnapping, Lies, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Massacre, Murder, No Reylo Here, Perversion, Pregnancy, Princes & Princesses, Questions, Reproducing Next Heir, Romance, Royalty, Runaway, Scars, Secret Identity, Sexual Content, Slavery, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Virgin Ben Solo, Virginity, With the Wrong man, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Born from a family she'll never know and raised by a man with the greed for money, she finds that the only way out of this hell is a lie. A lie that turns her from a poor girl into a princess arranged to marry a handsome prince just like in the books. However, she begins to see that it isn't what she wanted when she meets someone else. That's when things begin to take a toll in the Solo-Organa palace.





	1. The Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyvanna meets her fiancee for the first time and agrees to the wedding despite her lack of feelings, she knows they'll form over time.

She was nervous. Why wouldn't she be? Today was the day she was to meet her fiancée; the man she were to wed. His name was Benjamin Solo-Organa, son of Han Solo and the royal queen Leia Organa. She didn't know much about him, other than his heritage. She did have a small portrait of him however and he was a handsome young bloke, he had long black hair and anchor facial hair, his eyes were dark and almost dreamy. He wasn't smiling however making him appear almost irate and it made her feel a little uneasy. Almost looked like he wanted to hurt her, but she tried not to judge by one picture if she didn't know the man at all. 

The one to wed Benjamin Solo-Organa was Reyvana Plutt, a girl of semi-royal descent. Both of her parents had died before she could form any memory of them and Unkar Plutt had took her in, mostly because of this plan he's had for her since she was an infant. He was the one who had arranged this marriage for them and Benjamins family agreed only so the royal bloodline could pass on with their children. However that wasn't necessarily the case. The thing was, because she was only semi-royal descent, it didn't technically make her a royal. Supposedly, Unkar told her that her great grandmother was the queen of some country that was run down a long time ago and she believed him because she wanted to believe she was more than what she was. There was no proof however to back him up. But, even if it were true, she wasn't full royalty and no one would marry her if she wasn't born of two royal parents.

Just a week earlier, Unkar had the idea and presented it to her. Rey was sitting in her room gazing out the window as she did everyday, waiting for something or someone - anything to come and take her away from this place. It wasn't a castle, but a cottage deep in the woods.

"Reyvana, Reyvana, Reyvana!" Unkar sang entering the room with his hands up in the air. He walked over to her and planted a slimy kiss on her head, one that made her squirm. She wasn't sure what all that love was for, and was a bit frightened to find out. She wasn't a little girl anymore, and that meant he could do more than what he tried to when she was younger. "I've got news for you." He announced sitting on her bed.

"What is it?" She asked curiously. 

"The prince is looking for a wife." He said as if she's supposed to just understand what that means for her. She wasn't even sure what prince he was talking about. "Prince Benjamin Solo-Organa." He explained giving her more clarity.

"What does that have to do with me?" She asked.

"You are going to _be_ his wife." He grinned. "It's brilliant! I'm going to arrange a marriage between you two."

"How? I'm not royalty." She reminded him.

"Yes." He hissed aggressively moving himself closer to her. His body was hot in a muggy sort of way that made her sick to her stomach, she could smell his foul stench it was like he never showered a day in his life. It's one of the characteristics that people noticed about him and it's why they call him the ogre of Jakku. "Yes you are. You are princess Reyvana of Jakku and that is how you'll introduce yourself understand? If you don't, you can marry me instead."

The idea horrified Rey, she has lived with that man for far too long, any longer would be tyranny. She's seen how he was with woman, how he was with her and did not want to marry him. The thought and his stench nearly made her vomit in her mouth. "No." She shook her head vigorously. "I'll..I'll marry him."

"Ah!" He cheered again moving away from her. "I knew you'd come around. Now, please prepare yourself to be - lady-like for him. I want you to become a royal princess. We want this to work between you." He said leaving the room. 

Leading to now, a week later, she was in a carriage on her way to meet Prince Benjamin, all pampered and ready. She was wearing a silky pink gown with puffed sleeves and a golden laced hooped skirt. Her hair was put in long waves of curls that carried down her back. She had made sure she had turned herself into a princess before this day had arrived. Her stomach was twirling at the possibilities of how everything could turn out between the two. But she was just happy his family allowed her to bring her party with her: Jannah who was wearing a baby blue colored dress, Rose wearing a dress of red, and Kaydel in a yellow dress. It made her feel a little better knowing they'd be by her side the whole way. All four of them were friends since they were children, and they were ecstatic to hear that she'd be marrying a prince. It was something they've always dreamed of as little girls. 

"I heard he is _real_ strong." Rose said gazing out the window of the carriage as she lied back against the seat. She looked up at Rey. "He could pull this whole wagon by himself with no horses!" she burst making the girls giggle. 

"Well I just hope he's nice.." Rey wished. "..and kind..and gentle-"

"And _strong_!" Rose added causing another commotion of laughter to arise with a peaceful silence after. The girls giggled some more and held more conversations about what Prince Benjamin might be like as a husband and possible father, what their kids would look like and all. It made Rey think of what their time together would be like, she mainly wanted to know if he was friendly and not mean because her father wasn't nice at all. He was cruel to all women including his mistresses, who he had plenty of, he beat them all and called them names for not doing his bidding. But he was especially cruel to Rey for he had no use for her in anything until now. But she plans on changing her last name, she doesn't want to be known as a Plutt anymore and she wouldn't have to be.

When they finally arrived to the palace her stomach tightened even more. She was there, just a few minutes from meeting the man she was to be with for the rest of their life. It should be exciting, and she was excited the anxiety outweighed it however. She'd be lying to him about who she was. When they stepped out of the carriage they got a good look at the palace. It was an enormous castle of white and gold with what looked like millions of rooms inside. It was bigger than her house altogether. The girls grabbed at Rey's arm in excitement and walked inside with her. Where there were many people waiting for her standing at either side of the foyer to greet her company. 

All eyes were on her when she walked in, the girls staying behind getting lost in the surreal ness of their situation making her appear front and center. It was as if she were walking down the aisle on her wedding day. Which was only a day away. She continued her way down the corridors following the lead of the household to where she would meet her fiancee in person for the first time. They entered a room where she saw him, standing in the middle of his mother and father in a cream jacket and tie. it fell quiet as her party filled the room, everyone acknowledged her presence with light smiles and focused gazes. He was just as dashing in the flesh than in his picture, he straightened his postured and faced her as her eyes panned the room to see everyone else.

There was one man in particular who caught her eye, he appeared unnoticed by everyone else standing in the corner. His appearance was - less than everyone's, it was clear he was in a lower class wearing a white collared dress shirt and black trousers. He had dark skin like Jannahs and dark eyes, his hands were folded behind his back. He was handsome, _really_ handsome. Rey assumed he was a servant of some kind because of how under dressed he was, but there were no other servants around. Their eyes had met and at that moment her heart skipped a beat, quickly she looked away returning her eyes to Bens who she had just approached.   
  
He bowed his head and took her hand placing his lips upon her knuckle to plant a single kiss that had taken her breath away for a short moment. His lips were cracked and rough but she didn't mind it. It was something she was used to being raised by an ogre. Everyone watched them, trying to see if there was any sort of spark between them. They all knew that a marriage with no chemistry would resolve in a lot of disagreements. His brown eyes glanced up at her holding no emotion in them as he released his grasp from her hand. She was perplexed at his vague expression, he didn't appear nervous or excited to see her. In fact, it seemed that his mind was on something other than what was in front of him. Rey tried not to think much of it, maybe he had a long day she know she did. She just hoped that it wasn't a hint of what the marriage was going to be. After she had met with Bejamin, his mother Leia had walked with her through the palace. She was a kind woman who wore a white gown with her hair in two ginormous buns and welcoming eyes just as big.

"I wanted to tell you about him on the way to breakfast." she took her arm in hers and they began to walk down the to the dining area. "Ben is..different, it takes him a while to - process situations and therefor he reacts with impact. That impact is mostly aggressive and I'm just fair warning you so you aren't traumatized by it. We don't need another one of his fiancees to run off."

Rey had no idea, she had thought she was the first. "He's had others?"

"Yes, they unfortunately couldn't handle his state and took off before the wedding. He hasn't really had the best luck with women. But you," Leia stopped and grabbed her hands making her face her. "I can see that you are strong. You're not like the other girls, you're different and..I have hope that things will go well for you here. One way or the other."

"Thank you madam. I wont let you down." she promised.

That night Rey rest her head on the pillow of her temporary bed for the night, in her white laced translucent nightgown. The bed was exceptionally comfortable, like laying on a cloud that floated through the night swiftly on a winter breeze. The bright light from the moonbeam gleaming through the big open windows that brought in a cool breeze of the night. She was facing the door way, it had been left open so she could see everyone who passed by. The environment wasn't familiar and she didn't like to get comfortable until she was used to her surroundings. It was still better than the hammock she constructed of leaves back at home. No one seemed to be in the halls around this time, which was a good sign she supposed. Her thoughts traveled to her tomorrow as she stared blankly at the hall. After today she belonged to the Solo-Organa family tree. She wouldn't be a Plutt anymore, she'd belong to true royalty. She smiled, she had a good feeling about this. One white lie wouldn't hurt anybody.

Just then, Rey saw her fiancée pass by her room walking at a quick pace through the hall. He was walking so fast she almost didn't recognize him. It made her wonder why he was in such a rush so late in the night. She got up and ran towards the threshold of her room, peaking her head into the hall, she saw him continuing his way down walking quickly. She took a step into the hall, curious of him. He hasn't said a word to her since she's arrived and she wasn't sure why. He was almost a mystery, but Rey really wanted to get to know him. If she was gonna be his wife she had to, they were stuck together. She turned around to go back into the room bumping into someone and almost knocking them both to the ground. 

"Oh, pardon me." she apologized with a short laugh of embarrassment. Her hand had rested on his chest as she looked into his eyes. It was the man from earlier, the so-called servant. He was even more beauteous close up. His dark eyes were much warmer close up and welcoming, they gave her a fuzzy feeling in her stomach. Her hand on his firm chest had sent an electric feeling up her arm, and she swiftly removed her hand to repress the feeling. He was staring down at her, like she was something special. His gaze had carried so many emotions and she felt each and every single one of them as she returned the feeling. Her mouth opened to speak but she wasn't sure what she wanted to say. It didn't matter anyway because just then:

"Hey!" a deep sonorous voice had hollered from down the hall. They both restrained their eyes from each other, after jumping in alarm, to look towards the sound. It was in fact Benjamin, her fiancee. His voice had fit him perfectly, yet she still wasn't expecting it to be as rich and powerful as it was. His eyes looked upon Rey, but he returned his attention to his servant; ignoring her. "Let's _go_!" he ordered.

Rey swallowed and looked back at his servant who had bowed his hand in response to his order, she could tell he was frightened by him. Her eyes followed him as he returned to Ben and they continued down the hall without giving her any more attention. So she returned back to her room, shutting the door this time. She had returned to her bed, pulling the covered over her body, and went to rest for the night.

THE WEDDING

The priest had pronounced them husband and wife and they kissed, her first kiss with anyone and it didn't feel as magical as she thought it would. She wasn't sure why, he was a stunning man with incredibly good looks. She didn't understand why that wasn't enough to make her fall in love with him. But she knew after a while of being with him she would eventually, she had to.

After the ceremony was the big dinner. Ben opened a chair up for his now wife, whom he hasn't shared a word with since their first meeting, and offered her to sit. She obliged as there was no reason for her not to and he sat down next to her. There was food already on their plates, Jannah, Kaydel, and Rose sitting on the other side all the way at the end of the table. They shared flattering glances with her, hinting for chemistry. But Rey didn't feel anything. She watched him push his chair in and grab the utensils to eat his meal, wondering how things were going to work between them. Because if things were moving slow now, they'd be moving slow for a long while. Lucky for them there was no competing royalty so they had all the time in the world before producing the next heir. Rey was just curious as to why he wasn't speaking, was she the problem or was something else bothering him?

Since he wasn't saying anything, she took it upon herself to glance at everyone else in the room again. Seeing his parents enjoying their food and sharing whispers into each other's ears, her friends giggling she wished she was sitting with them. Then she saw him again, the man from earlier in the corner of the room again. Her eyes squinted skeptically at him as she wondered who he was. Something about him had her intrigued, he was mysterious and she liked that. 

Then there was the ball, she got to dance with her friends, laughing and jumping in a circle with their arms looped around each other. That's when she saw him again. The so-called servant. She had learned that he belonged to Ben, he was his 'property' and only to do as he wished. The whole ordeal was horrible to Rey as she was basically a servant for Unkar herself, she didn't get why he needed someone to get things for him when he had two arms and legs to get things on his own. He didn't even treat the man well, for all she's seen he's been wearing the same outfit she's first seen him in the day before which was the least fancy of everyone else's fashion. He was the only one not having a good time, so she took it upon herself to ask him for a dance.

Rey disconnected from her group of friends and slipped through the crowd of people stepping on the bottom skirt of her dress and tripping over it. Before she could hit the floor she was saved by two strong hands, it was the servant. But when he looked at her, with those kind warm eyes, he seemed frightened and ran through the crowd as far away from her as possible. This puzzled Rey and only made her follow him. Holding her skirt up she followed his tracks finding the closer she got to him, the further he'd go. Why was he running from her? Was it about last night? She followed him all the way out of the party and through the palace corridors.

"Hey!" She shouted, frantically trying to keep up with him. "Excuse me!" 

He continued to hurry through the corridors when he finally came to a stop to catch his breath, his body bent over with his hands on his knees, giving her than chance to approach him once more. She exhaled heavily, catching her breath herself. He turned around and looked at her closing his eyes in frustration. "I shouldn't speak to you." He admitted, the first words he's ever said to her. His voice was warm and gentle, after hearing it she swore she could hear the beat of her heart fall after.

Rey was appalled and insulted. "Why is that?"

"The princes orders." He said simply. She was taken aback by his answer, it made her wonder why he shouldn't speak to her and if it had to do with anything from the night before. Not that anything really happened. 

"Why would the prince order that?" She asked curiously. 

He leaned forward just a bit and held his hand up to the side of his mouth as if to whisper. "If I told you, I'd be disobeying his order." He leaned back straightening his posture and walked past her towards the party.

"Wait, now hold on a moment." She insisted stopping him from taking anymore steps. "There is no reason that you shouldn't be able to speak to me, I don't care what my husbands orders are. These are mine." She berated. It felt weird saying 'husband' she wasn't used to it and definitely didn't like it. Something about it just didn't feel right, Ben did not feel like a husband. But they had only just got married so she didn't let it bother her too much. "Now tell me who you are."

The man seemed nervous, his eyes scanning the area to look for Ben. But they were the only ones present in the hall, there was no reason for him to be worried. When he realized that a confidence washed over him, he puffed out his chest and looked upon her proudly. "My name is Finnlyn." He greeted grabbing her hand and placing a soft kiss that made her limbs go numb. His lips were luscious and plump and soft, tender against her skin.

"Finnlyn.." she repeated under her breath. "That is an extraordinary name."

"So is Reyvana." He admitted looking into her eyes. She couldn't help but blush at his compliment, she's never been complimented by a man before only by the women. The thought of a man giving her a compliment almost seemed like a fantasy, until right now at least. They began to walk back towards the party, side by side, taking their time so they could get to know each other.

She still had a load of questions to ask him. "Do I have your permission to bombard you with queries that have come to mind?" She asked as if he was higher power, but she was only being polite.

"I don't see why the princess would have to ask, but yes. You shall ask me whatever you want." He smiled making the tingle in her cheeks that had previously gone down rise back up.

Rey cleared her throat trying not to think of how flattered he was making her. "So..is there a reason the prince is giving you orders not to speak to me?" 

That was when he looked ahead his expression more serious and almost appearing guilty. His brows furrowed as he cleared his throat as well. "There is a reason..and it would be impolite to tell you, but more preposterous to say nothing." There was a beat as he prepared himself to confess whatever it is that got him in the situation in the first place, he was hesitant to speak. "He's very strict you see when you arrived yesterday morning, the prince noticed that I was..looking at you for an extended amount of time but he thought little of it until last night. When we bumped into each other and didn't move until he had commanded..he ordered me not to utter a single word to you nor be near you."

"Why? Because you looked at me?"

"It wasn't just because I looked at you.." he admitted. "..it was the way I looked at you."

Rey looked at him, was he flirting with her? If he was it was working, she was trying her best not to smile but the returning blush had betrayed her yet again. She thought back to last night just after she had bumped into him, there was that moment between them. It wasn't long, but it was long enough for her to feel something and long enough for Ben to notice that something. She may know his name now but Finns a stranger, she doesn't understand how she could feel such strong feelings towards someone she had only seen thrice. Yet, despite their little time together, she feels like she's known him her whole life. It was strange.

"Well I'm sure there was nothing hinder with the way you looked at me." She assured.

"No, no nothing hinder at all. Just admiration." He coaxed with a grin, she returned the smile noticing a spark in his eyes. One that reminded her of a starry winter night under the sky with the view of the entire galaxy. But it was only for a moment before it disappeared abruptly at the sound of her friends calling out for her. He quickly turned to her, the warmth in his eyes turning to fear. "I can't be seen with you by anyone, I have to return back to the party. Sir Benjamin must be looking for me."

"Wait!" She grabbed his arm keeping him from going any further. His arm was just as firm as the rest of his torso and she did not want to loosen her grip from it but she tried not to let that distract her. "When will we see each other again?"

"You'll always see me." He grinned charmingly, referring to only be seen in the presence of Ben. But that's not what she meant at all.

So she corrected herself. "When will we get to speak again?" She asked. He didn't get to answer, there wasn't enough time, he quickly hid behind a pillar as Kaydel and Rose approached her.

"Rey where have you been? The prince is looking for you!" Kaydel announced in excitement grabbing her arm as Rose grabbed the other.

She was surprised. "He is?"   
  
"Yes!" They giggled pulling her back towards the ball. She looked back to see Finn peaking his head from the pillar looking back at her as she questioned if they'd ever get to speak again.

The girls had dragged her all the way back to ball where everyone was in a crowd standing around Benjamin who was patiently waiting for her looking like a true prince. Rey smiled and he returned her grin with a smile of his own. The girls gripped tighter to her in excitement at what was happening, it's been their dream since they were young girls to marry a prince and Rey as the lucky one to actually have it happen to her. Rose thinks it's because she dreamed about it the most and she wasn't wrong, it's just because Rey really wanted to get out of the custody of Unkar. The only way for that to happen was if some prince wanted to marry her, it happened and she was saved.

So in a way, prince Benjamin Solo-Organa was her hero. Who had rescued her from the poor conditions of her home back in Jakku. He extended his hand to her and she placed hers in his, they fit almost perfectly. Maybe it was meant to be. He pulled her close by her waist and they waltzed in a circle, moving from side to side while the audience watched. It kind of made her uncomfortable and self conscious about how she was moving, but she tried not to focus on that.

"Reyvana Plutt." He said just to feel her name roll on his tongue.

It hurt to be reminded of the person she was, she wasn't going to be a Plutt living under the roof of royalty. She would receive a new name and that would be her. "I was thinking, perhaps it would be better if I took your name." She suggested.

His eyes weren't on hers, they were looking off to the side on the ground. "Okay. But what's wrong with your name? It's royalty isn't it?"

"No- I mean yes! Hehe, of course it is. I just thought that it would be better if we shared the family name." 

"I suppose, but it'd be like throwing away your family back home. I'm not sure they'd be happy about that, it's like your betraying them."

"I-I'm not-" she stumbled on her words, it didn't seem like he'd let her go through without a proper excuse and she didn't have one. She just didn't want to have that name anymore and if she gave her reason who knows what he'd do. She wasn't who she says she is, she's not from royalty. She was just a poor girl looking to start over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is a fic I have put nearly blood, sweat, and tears in. There is drama, romance, thrill, lighthearted moments - a little bit of everything. I like to keep my audiences on their toes, but it's always a little slow in the beginning. That's only the introduction.
> 
> Some feedback would be nice to let me know how I'm doing and if I have an audience to feed. :)


	2. A Bit of His True Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Reys first day as a wife of royalty and it isn't what she expected.

Rey hugged all her friends goodnight outside of the bedroom, it was dark out and time for her and Ben to bless each other with their virginity's. She was nervous, more nervous than she was before meeting him. This night was very important to the both of them, as they would be the only ones to make love to each other for the rest of their lives. She has never had sex before and didn't know how tonight was going to go, she was worried it might be bad. It wasn't like Unkar taught her anything to prepare her for the night, though he did have some audible moments in the other room with his mistresses sometimes. That wasn't very effective however. But that wasn't the only thing that concerned her. There were possibilities that she could be infertile and if that were true it would ruin the whole point of the marriage. 

Jannah hugged her tightly then looked back at her. "Good luck." she wished smiling sweetly at her. Rey nodded her head and smiled shyly, she was already stripped down to her night gown. She looked at everyone else, all gazing at her hopefully, before the room doors were open for her to go in.

She went inside, the doors closing behind her. Ben was staring at the window in his night gown rubbing his fingers together. Their giant round bed in the center of the room, with a curtain for privacy and nights like tonight. Rey folded her hands behind her back innocently, then got into bed and made herself approachable to him. But he hadn't so much as given her a glance, his eyes were fixated on the outside. She sat up on her elbows and looked at him, waiting for him to acknowledge her in any sort of way.

"Hey." she called finally, causing his head to move towards her only a bit but not enough to get a look at her. "Aren't you going to come to bed?" she asked softly, running her hands across the sheets to welcome him on.

Once again, there was no word from him. She was left to fill in the blanks with the silence he had given for a response. She lied back down turning to her side to face the door again staring at the wood. Was it her? Her body? Or what? Did he know she wasn't of a royal bloodline? What was it about her that made him say no? He let out an audible sigh and brought himself to bed with her, following her position but only facing the other way. She could feel the pressure of his body move onto the bed and stay far away from her, but once he was comfortable she turned herself to face him finding his back instead of his face. His breathing heavy as he caught his breath after his movements. Not like he did anything to her.

"Why are you the only one with a servant?" she asked suddenly feeling a sudden change in the air. He turned around and glared at her sharply. "No one else seems to have one other than you." she continued, making it seem more like an observation. 

He grabbed her wrist aggressively causing her to gasp in shock, that sharp glare in his eyes growing cold. It reminded her of the times Unkar would snap on her "Did you say speak to him?" His tone made her nervous.

"Y-yes, we spoke and I'm not sure why it's an issue. I should be able to speak to whoever I want, why do you have a servant anyway? The rest of you family doesn't." 

His eyes dropped and he laid back down facing away from her again. "It is none of your concern as to why I have a servant. Anyway I don't want you to ask about him again, do you hear?" 

"I understand." she sighed. He had a fair point and she couldn't argue with that. She knew that if he was bombarding her with questions she wouldn't be happy. So she wondered another thing to change the topic. "Why aren't we..you know?"

"I'm not in the mood." he demanded sternly. "Can you wait?" 

"I suppose.." she turned to face the ceiling disappointed that nothing was going to happen between them tonight, but being okay with it because she wasn't sure if she was ready. This whole arrangement was kind of sudden. She still got the feeling he just didn't want anything to do with her though, but maybe it was her self-esteem talking. Her thoughts shifted as she couldn't get any sleep. She wasn't used to sleeping in the bed with someone - let alone a stranger. It was something she'd have to get used to. 

The next morning Rey had opened her eyes to a crowd of women in the room waiting for her to wake up. Ben was nowhere to be found, she assumed he was out doing something important. They smiled down at her as she sat up and stretched her arms. It was time for her to get dressed for the day. She crawled towards the edge of the bed, placing her toes on the cold floor before standing to her feet. She brought her arms above her head as a woman pulled off her night gown. Rey stood bare in front of the woman, she wasn't used to being naked in front of people waiting to be dressed. They put the hoop of her skirt over her head and pulled it down to her hips, then the silk red and gold dress was put on over her head. Once that was on her hair was done up into a single proper bun.

As she made her way to the dinning room for her morning feast, Finnlyn popped into mind. She hasn't seen him since the last time they spoke and wondered where he might be at the moment. Maybe he was with Ben, of course he was. He followed Ben everywhere, she wondered what would happen if he didn't for one day. How would Ben react? It would be interesting or something they'd instantly regret. She continued her way through the palace corridors getting started by Bens father Han who had barged out of a room looking for someone - anyone. When he saw her he grabbed her arm.

"Can you help me with something?" He asked pulling her into the room.

"It's hard to say no when it seems I have no choice." She said a little frightened as to what he might want with her. But when she went through those doors, she saw something amazing. It was a beautiful build of a train track that went all around the room with small villages of people and homes in the center. "Woah.."

"Finn usually helps me with this - you know Finn right? The one who follows Benjamin around?" He asked closing the door. 

She nodded. "I know him. He's very sweet. What is it you need help with?" 

He didn't answer right away, he first went to a shelf and picked up some little pieces along with one giant piece. "This." He showed it to her, it was a wooden toy train. It looked like he had sculpted it himself. "You think you can put this together? Your butler Unkar told me you had the hands of a man when it came to stuff like this." He gave it to her. She was puzzled to hear Unkar as her butler, but she supposed he didn't look royal enough to be considered anything more.

"Yeah..I used to make my own toys. I'm sure I can fix it up for you."

"I'd appreciate that, I'm still trying to finish the tracks. You can sit and work at the desk. Only if you have a moment to spare." 

"Oh it's no issue." She assured sitting at the desk where a there was a pile of tiny tools.

"Just don't tell anyone about it, my wife thinks it's childish."

"You have my word." Rey smiled. She grabbed a tiny screwdriver and screw and began to piece the parts of the train together. Luckily there was a magnifying glass to help her see things. She pulled the crane of the glass towards her face and began to work. "So..do you know where Benjamin had gone?" 

"He didn't say, he just took Finnlyn and left." He admitted. "Yeah Benjamin doesn't tell us anything, I'm a little concerned about how he'll turn up as a king. But we have a long time til then, thank stars for that." He chuckled. "I'll tell you being the king is exhausting, but I'd rather do it then let my son take over."

"Why is that?" She asked screwing in the screw to connect the train parts together. 

"He's not ready." Han explained. "Trust me I know, when I married his mother I wasn't ready. I was just like him - a trouble maker. But Leia had taught me how to - not necessarily fit in but I learned the worlds of royalty. Ben was born into it but..he still doesn't get it, he's too focused on the power rather than the people."

"You think I'd be able to help him focus on the people?"

"You can try, I have and so has Leia. So far it hasn't worked but that doesn't mean you can't. You're his wife so maybe he'll trust you." He shrugged his shoulders with an expression that proved he was not even sure if he believed what he just said. "We'll see." 

This made Rey question Ben a lot. This whole royal thing was new to her, it was like a whole new world that had given her a sort of power. She's already gotten more respect than she's ever gotten from anyone back at Jakku. But from what Ben's parents had said about him, it sounds like he's a very complicated person who is difficult to work with. From last night, he nearly snapped on her because she had spoken to Finn which was odd. On their first night he snaps almost immediately, but he hadn't hurt her. If he tried she wouldn't let him, but they wouldn't get that far. He was only a little rough that's all, she hoped it was all. She wanted this to work, she had to have it work. If she didn't she'd have to return back to that cottage in the desert. That heat desert. 

Her stomach began to growl as she continued fixing the train catching Hans attention. "Oh god, did you eat?" 

She looked at him shaking her head. "I was on my way to breakfast when you stopped me." she told to his pity. 

"I'm sorry, you said you were free. Go - go and eat they're probably looking for you." he looked down at the toy train in her hands and took it from her. "Don't worry about the train you did enough, Finnlyn can help me with the rest. But I might consider your help again, you did a really good job."

Rey smiled, that was nice of him. She's never really been complimented on her building skills or anything before and it felt good hearing it from him, it was like he was her proud father. He was even worried about her not eating rather than not caring. A thank you wouldn't be enough. So, to his shock, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. The moment was strange because she wasn't much of a hugger, but the situation was almost like a welcome to your new family. An adoption.

He patted her back. "What's this all about?" 

She pulled back and fixed herself. "I just admire what you're doing here."

"Well, I appreciate that." he smiled. Then with that, she wished him luck with his set and went to the dining room joining her company in for the morning feast. 

The breakfast was deliciously well made, the table was covered in a buffet of food being pancakes, waffles, toast, eggs, bacon, ham and etc. She thought that the feast they had last night was for the event, but it seemed they had feast like this all the time. She has never had a breakfast with so much food set in front of her, usually at home she'd receive one piece of bread a day. Every time she's ask for more Unkar'd say 'a lady must always be slim' and stuff the rest of the bread into his large mouth leaving her to starve. She tried not to believe what he said, he was known for his lies. Something the Solo-Organas haven't found out yet. But since Unkar wasn't around to tell her not to eat, she took a little bit of everything and savored each bite of the sweet, fruity, mouthwatering ravishes on her plate. Not a single regret. She stopped when she noticed no one else was eating, but standing behind her watching. She turned around butter and syrup already around her mouth.

"Aren't you gonna join me?" she asked, a question neither of them were expecting. But Jannah, Rose and Kaydel didn't stand in confusion as they did, they grabbed a seat and made some plates of their own. "I could use the company." Rey admitted looking at the rest of the crew behind her. With an extensive hesitation, they finally grabbed a seat at the table and helped themselves to a meal. She noticed that it was just the women at the table and some men as well, but Ben was nowhere. Aren't they supposed to have their first meal together as a couple?

When she was done, finishing nearly everything set out to her, she silently belched to herself making her party giggle as everyone stared in shock at how she devoured half of the feast in the span of fifteen minutes. She heard a ruckus of footsteps coming from the hall towards her direction, then Ben appeared walking down the hall past the arches of the dining room to go somewhere, a group of men in black suits behind him. He was wearing a black suit himself with a drape that flowed when he walked and had a serious expression on his face, a look that never seemed to go away. He seemed too busy to speak to. Rey looked upon the men marching, none of them were Finn however. She wasn't sure why she was particularly looking for him. 

"Please, excuse me." she said excusing herself from the table allowing everyone to finish their meals without her presence. She followed Ben and his army of men, trying to speak to him. "Benjamin!" she called. The crowd came to a stop. He turned around to see face her, hands folded behind his back, that familiar vague diction on his face that she had come to get used to it.

"What is it?" he asked in a hoarse tone. 

"I was wondering why you didn't come to breakfast, I haven't seen you all morning and..I thought that we'd get to spend time together. We _are_ married after all."

He took a step towards her and leaned forward just a bit. "I'm going to clear the air here for you okay? We may be married, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop performing my duties to spend time with you." he concluded. "So, don't expect to see me as often as you think. I'm a busy man, the most you'll see me is after dawn - but even then I'm busy."

That didn't make any sense, why would he look for a wife and want to produce an heir if he was barely around to do it? "So how is this supposed to work between us if you aren't around?" 

"Oh it's still going to work. Just not the way you think." he assured with a wink as he slid his finger under her chin to lift her head a bit. "Now if you excuse me, I have to return to my duties." He turned around and continued his way forward with the group of men following, leaving her alone in the hall. She had no idea this was what she signed up for, as difficult as it sounded, it was actually better this way. Ben not seeing her would forbid the chance of him finding out the truth about her, so maybe it was a good idea. However, he wasn't the prince she had dreamed of. It seemed like that part of her wish was left out. 

Rey was just about to return back to the dining room when she noticed a balcony door open, it was bringing in a cool draft. She quickly walked over to close it her heart skipping a beat at the person leaning over the balcony, it was Finn. What was he doing there? She walked out shutting the doors behind her, the sudden sound startling him and forcing him to turn around.

"Oh..Reyvana, hi." he greeted nervously, trying to calm down after that scare.

"Hey, what're you doing out here?" she asked hugging herself to stay warm, she squinted her eyes to prevent the strong winds from drying them out. Her arms couldn't protect her whole body from it. "Why aren't you with Ben?"

"He's doing something discreet and doesn't trust me enough to include me. Which I don't mind, it's the only time I get off." he said sitting at the bench. She sat down next to him, moving her skirt out of the way first before sitting. They faced each other, knees nearly touching. 

"He doesn't give you time to yourself?" she asked, not surprised that he didn't. It didn't seem like he thought about anyone but himself. 

"No." he shook his head looking off at the trees just behind the gate of the front entrance. "I don't get a lot of things, I just have to find a moment and use it to my advantage before he notices. It's not a great way to live but..I'm surviving."

"Well if you ask me that's not living." she looked at him. "You shouldn't be following him around like a slave, there's more to life than the one under his feet. Tell me, why won't you just up and leave? It's not like anyone will get mad, other than Benjamin, but Han seems to really like you."

He smiled. "Yes, Han. He's good to me. I respect him. But I can't just quit working for him, it's not that simple. If it was I would've been gone long ago." 

"What's in the way?"

He looked at her for a while searching her eyes. "You ask a lot of questions you know that?" he pointed out, she cracked a smile feeling embarrassed. She didn't realize, but thinking back all she's really been doing was drowning him in questions. 

"My apologies, I didn't mean to. You can ask me a question if you'd like." 

"Okay." he turned himself towards her some more, resting his arm on the top of the bench. It took him a moment to think of a question, then it came to him simply. "What are you the princess of?"

"Jakku." she answered shortly.

"How come I've never heard of you before?" he asked. 

"It's not a popular area." she covered. "You're not the only ones who haven't heard of it."

"Maybe I should visit sometime. Anyway next question: how old are you?"

She scoffed at him offensively. "A lady shall never reveal her age!"

"You're right, I'm sorry." he said shaking his head as he mentally beat himself over it, she was only kidding though. She supposed he didn't get the message. He pushed his finger against his lips in thought of another question. "Why were you arranged to marry Prince Benjamin?"

"Why was I.." she repeated the query trailing off. Rey didn't know how to answer, if she should tell him the truth or not. He seemed trustworthy but then again he was also always around the person she's trying to keep the secret from. So she gave him a plain answer, the answer she hated. "..to produce the next generation of royal heirs. As you had said, no ones heard of Jakku so it isn't easy to find a prince nearby. I had to come out here, this was the closest area." 

He hummed in response, not giving her any sort of message of belief in her answer. "Why not marry a man you love?"

"Anyone can learn to love anyone if they're around enough." she admitted. "It just takes time, I may not feel anything now but I will eventually; I have to."

"And what if you don't?" he asked. 

"I..I will. It's impossible not to." she addressed suddenly not like this game anymore. He noticed her annoyance and stopped his queries there, turning his body back towards the balcony where he continued to stare off at the trees. She watched him, seeing something in his eyes. A glimmer of hope, almost as if he was dreaming of freedom - escaping this place. It reminded her a lot of when she was back at the cottage looking out the window, waiting for something to come for her, because that's what the books she read had taught her. Good things come to those who wait. 

"You'll get out of here." she promised causing him to bring his attention back to her, she placed her hand on his knee to show she was serious. "I believe that." His eyes returned to the trees a soft chuckle huffed from his nose as if he's been trying to believe it too, nothing's just happened yet. She decided to give him his peace and leave him alone to think on his own. If he didn't get any time off, she wanted him to enjoy the free time he had now and she wasn't going to interrupt it any longer than she had. Finn didn't know it, but she meant what she said. If Ben wasn't going to let him go, she'd get him out because she knows exactly how he feels and no one should ever feel trapped.

Later on in the afternoon, after a long day of return to her bedroom on the second floor. When she got to the top of the stairs she saw Rose, Jannah, and Kaydel walking in her direction. They called out to her when they saw her, running towards her like the little girls they once were. It's funny how they haven't changed a bit. "We've been looking for you!" Kaydel admitted. 

"We heard what prince Benjamin said and pardon my language, but he's a dick!" Jannah swore causing the girls to gasp in shock, then giggle at their reactions. 

"Come on," she said opening her room door and pushing them inside. "get in before someone hears and executes her." She closed the door behind them and watched as they fell upon her bed like playful nymphs grabbing a pillow to rest themselves on like they used to when they were little. Unkar never let her out of the house, but she would sometimes sneak out and meet them at Kaydels for a sleepover. 

"Why would he say those things to you, they were so crude." Rose said with a hurt look as she thought back at his words. "No prince would say such thing." 

"He's selfish!" Kaydel snarled. 

"Okay girls, it's alright. I'm sure-" she couldn't even say it, she couldn't say he didn't mean it. She saw his eyes, he meant every word. "What are we complaining for?" she argued. "Look at where we are! We're out of that mess of a place Jakku and we're sleeping in huge comfy beds and eating big meals! So what if the prince is a 'dick' everything else is great."

"Well, you _are_ right Rey but..what about you?" Jannah asked. "You're supposed to be married to the man for Christ sake and this is how he treats you? That's no husband, you might as well be living with Unkar because he's not far from him."

"Stop." Rey ordered hating whenever that name was said. It just reminded her of that life she wanted to forget. "Benjamin is nothing like Unkar and I'm not okay with you comparing them. Unkar is a cruel, vicious man. All Benjamin has done was put his work before me. He hasn't laid hand on me, or swore at me or starve me or try to rape me."

The girls lowered the heads in sympathy for her. "Rey I'm - I'm sorry.." Jannah apologized. But Rey didn't say anything, she couldn't. After admitting it all out loud, it just brought back all of those memories. Those horrible, horrible memories of her childhood.


	3. The Proposal That Started It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey puts her foot down and speaks up about Finns freedom to Ben but that only seems to make things worse.

Rey doesn't blame Jannah for bringing up Unkar or anything, but it wasn't easy for her to go to sleep that night. she didn't know where Ben was, he was away that's all that mattered, and she was alone in that big room in the dark, afraid. Of course she had the moonlight to serve as a nightlight, but the winds were especially heavy and pulled at the balcony doors. It was like they were trying to get to her, to carry her back to Jakku where Unkar was waiting for her to wed him. She pulled the covers over her head hearing the wind bang against the glass and howl in the night like spirits. She couldn't sleep alone, she wouldn't be able to get any rest in that room. She quickly pulled the covers off and ran out of the room like a child into the dark halls, looking for either Rose, Kaydel, or Jannahs room to sleep in. She just needed the company of someone she trusted by her side to make her feel safe. The marble concrete floor was cold against the soles of her bare feet, as the smacked against it with each heavy step she took. The palace was too big to figure out where everyone was and she began to panic. She knew it wasn't real, but she could hear Unkar whispering her name all around her laughing at her failure. A flash of lightening struck along with the loud boom of thunder frightening her. She fell to the ground and curled up against the wall in fear, covering her ears and shutting her eyes.

This was something she's never experienced before, probably because she was finally away from him. She finally escaped, she was afraid he'd come back to get her somehow. In the back of her mind she knew it wasn't possible, until she felt two hands grab at her shoulders. Then a wave of terror flowed through her blood veins all through her body as she gasped loudly in fear, she put her hands over her mouth as she began to cry out so hard that it wasn't heard. 

"Hey, it's me! It's Finnlyn." the warm voice said, she recognized it almost instantly probably because he said his name. It didn't matter, it wasn't Unkar. She turned around to look at him he looked just as scared as she did with more confusion, but all she could do was wrap her arms around him helplessly. She shut her eyes tightly, relieved to see him she let tears run down her face. He wrapped his arms around her back, rubbing it in a circular motion. "What happened?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it." she sniffled.

"Um - okay. I'll bring you back to your room." he scooped an arm under her legs while the other supported her back and lifted her up easily bringing her back to where she had come from. Rey wasn't expecting him to pick her up, but she wasn't thinking straight enough to walk - it was the reason she fell in the first place. He used his foot to push the door open, then walked in and placed her on the bed softly where she curled into fetal position. She wiped the tears off her face, trying to seem less afraid then she was. He looked deeply concerned for her, but didn't know what to do. So he began to head back out. 

"Wait!" she shouted. "Can you stay? Please?" 

"Prince Benjamin will be looking for me." he mentioned pointing his thumb out the door. 

She sniffled and whipped her hair out of her face, if she was left alone again the event in the hall would just repeat and she didn't feel like reliving those feelings of fears a second time. "Finnlyn, as the princess, I am ordering you to stay."

Then, he had no choice. "Open or closed?" he asked, referring to the doors. She told him to close them and he did so then before finding himself a seat at the comfortable chair beside the bed.

"You can stay until I fall asleep. Then you can go." she said tucking herself back in. "I know you need rest too." she closed her eyes and sighed trying to fall asleep, feeling a little better with the presence of someone in the room with her.

"Is there a reason you need me to stay by your side before you go to sleep?" he asked gravely.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Now _you're_ the one asking too many questions." she brought up. "I just couldn't sleep, sometimes I get nightmares."

"Yeah, I get those too." he admitted sitting back. "Well - used to, when I was little. But I guess I grew out of them, or maybe I found another fear to replace them." he muttered barely loud enough for her to hear. His eyes went wide as he stared blankly at the ground, he didn't mean to say that out loud. Rey could tell he was wondering if she heard that, so she pretended she didn't. It sounded like Finn was afraid of Ben, there was no reason to be afraid of him. Sure he was rude but that's all. It fell silent, Rey closed her eyes to fall asleep again. But then, a question had crossed her mind. She wondered how Finn got himself here if there were no other servants.

She opened her eyes again to see him resting his eyes with his head back. He must've felt her gaze because he opened his eyes and looked at her himself. "Do you have any family?" she asked suddenly.

He shook his head as a response. "I never knew my family." he confessed openly. It was another moment where she noticed something in common with him, their lack of family. But she found a new family, Finn hadn't. It was crazy how two people with many things in common can end up in the same place doing drastically different things. Not everyone was lucky it seemed.

"Neither have I." she mouthed to him quietly, but he didn't see her so he wouldn't know. She wanted him to know he wasn't alone because she knows exactly how he feels and there was no on there to relate to her, not even her friends. But this man, who has been only good to her since she's arrived, was getting the worst of the worst for no reason. The next time she'd see Ben, she would have to talk to him about Finn. His suffering had to end, he didn't deserve it.

The next morning, after she was all pampered and dressed, Rey stormed through the corridors like a woman on a mission. She was going to find Ben and talk to him no matter what he was doing because she's pretty sure that this was more important, she wouldn't know if what he's doing was because never tells her anything. It's only her second day as his wife and she wants to make it clear that he isn't just going to treat her like some old toy, she was human being who demanded the right to be treated as such. There was no excuse. As she marched down the halls boldly she had run into Han who were heading the opposite direction. She stopped to greet them smiling proudly at them.

"Good morning." She said. "Do any of you know where I could find Benjamin, I have a proposition for him."

"He's in fencing right now in the outdoor court, he doesn't like to be interrupted." Han let be known. "That boy is serious about his fighting."

"I'm sure he could spare a moment. Thank you." She smiled before heading outside to the front garden.

It was a bright sunny day with blue sky's and warm temperature with the wind blowing to balance the weather out making it neither too cold or too hot. And the smells were just wonderful as she passed by the garden of flowers gleaming in the sunlight with all their colors, it was just lovely seeing them. It was a perfect day, and Rey was feeling perfect herself. She didn't exactly know where she was going, but she knew eventually when she heard the distant sound of metal hitting against metal in the distance. She followed the sound to a court where two men were fencing. One of them in white and the other in black. They were in a pretty intense match, but Rey didn't care enough to wait.

She cleared her throat waiting for them to notice her, but no one did. At least, the one in black didn't. Rey assumes that was Ben. She cleared her throat once more, louder this time catching their attention. Still the one in black poked the white ones chest knocking them down. He cheered taking off his mask a look of victory on his face, he was actually smiling. She's never seen him smile before, she liked it and wanted to see it more often. But that wasn't the point, right now she was fighting for Finn. "Benjamin!" She called sternly. He looked towards her, once again no reacting to her existence at all. "May I speak with you?"

"Can't you see I'm busy?" He said as the one in white took off their mask, it was a very pale man with orange-ish red hair. He was covered in sweat and out of breath. Ben helped him up mumbling something to him. The man then disappeared through an exit out of the court.

"I need to speak with you now Benjamin, I'm _not_ waiting." Rey demanded.

"What is it you want then? Speak!" He commanded trying to order her after she ordered him. 

She blinked at his tone the cleared her throat to speak, but not because he said so. "I want you to let Finnlyn go."

His face dimmed at the name and he dropped the mask and sword on the floor before walking towards her the cold glare returning in his eyes. Rey grew nervous and took a few steps back. It seemed he was trying to threaten her and although it was working she tried not to seem like it was.

"Let him go, he deserves to have a life outside of your orders. He's not your slave."

"But he is my slave." He confessed. "He is to do what I tell him to and you can't stop that."

"Yes I can." She blurted boldly.

He glared at her, a glimmer of shock in his expression at her challenge. "Like I said he is none of your concern."

"_Yes_ _he_ is. You are my husband and he is supposed to listen to us is he not? You have him going around doing god knows what and don't give him a coin in return! I thought you were a man Benjamin, I thought you were too strong to need someone's help."

"I _don't_ need help." He growled spit flying from his mouth as he breathed viciously through his teeth. "I can do things on my own!" 

She took a step forward, looking him straight in the eyes with no fear. "Then let. Him. Go." 

Ben stared at her, his breath getting heavier and heavier within each second. She knew she had him, she won the game and he promise would come true. Finn would be a free man now. Suddenly, Ben grabbed her face and kissed her hard and aggressively. His hand pulling at the back of her hair as he pushed his lips hard against her mouth. Maybe she'd be into it if it weren't for the circumstance but her reaction wasn't to kiss back. Instead she pushed him away slapping him hard on his left cheek. He was appalled and grabbed her by the bust of her dress daring her to hit him again with his eyes. But she didn't, she was afraid. He had her in the air, her feet hovering from the ground. His glare was so sharp and cold, like he had lost all sense in himself and reacted only on impulse like his mother said he would. Both of them breathed heavily as Rey feared what he might do to her next. She didn't win the game, he had and not only that but it seemed Jannah was right. He was just like Unkar. He put her down releasing his tight grip from her dress after seeing the terror in her eyes.

"Leave." He ordered.

Her jaw clenched at him as she thought back to what his mother had told her about there being other woman before him that left she understands why now. "I see why those women left you." She bit before turning to leave the court tears rolling down her face as she pushed her lips together to keep herself from sobbing. He had ruined the neck of her dress, it was pulled down and wouldn't go back up forcing her cleavage to be shown and her hair a mess from his hand tangling through it. What did she get herself into with this marriage? She couldn't see Finn, she couldn't. Not knowing that she had let him down, even if she did try it didn't matter if she wasn't successful.

She quickly went inside and ran to her room without being seen. She shut the door and collapsed on her bed bursting into tears. There was no way this was real, she was trying to escape Unkar but ended up just finding someone just like him who's worse. Ben wasn't afraid to put his hands on her, there was no reason for him to be. It didn't matter what he did to her because he was the prince and he was far more important than her. There wasn't even a look of pity in his eyes when he saw the fear in hers. She wouldn't give up on Finn, but right now she was defeated. She lay there crying in bed, tears falling down pass the bridge of her nose down the side of her face.

The door creaked open and an audible sigh was released from someone. "Oh!" pitied a soft voice. She listened to the footsteps allow themselves in and come around the bed to see her face. It was Leia look down at her with concern. She didn't ask what happened, she instead sat on the bed and put Rey's head in her lap. Her hands coming through her tangled messy hair. "I'm here darling, just know that."

But hearing those words only made Rey cry even more. As unlucky as she was in everything else, she had gotten a family which was something she always wanted. Leia who was a loving mother to all and Han who was a charming father who you shared secrets that mom doesn't know with. It was a mother's touch and a fathers love that would keep her going. They were everything she wanted and more, forget a prince, she had a family. She felt safe with them, a feeling she's only felt with her friends. There was this feeling of contemptuous joy in her body, a feeling she hasn't felt before. A satisfaction of her position despite the abuse, she was really happy to be in the family. She stayed there in Leia's lap for a long time as she caressed her hair until she drifted off to sleep. 

When Rey had woke up, Leia was gone and the once blue sky was draped with clouds as the sun began to set. She sat up and stretched out her arms with a yawn expanding her jaw, feeling a little better after that nap. She was however incredibly dehydrated and decided to go and grab a glass of water from the kitchen. She went out into the hall and down the steps making her way through the palace. It was eerily quiet and there was no one around. Rey hasn't even heard a word from the girls since yesterday, she wondered where they were. Where everyone was. She passed by a room where she heard Hans voice, she peaked her head in through the door to see him speaking to Ben.

"Relax alright? I didn't tell anyone." He grumbled, then headed towards the door mumbling something under his breath. Rey quickly hid so he wouldn't see her eavesdropping, she watched him go down the hall the door nearly closing behind him. She looked through the crack of the door seeing Finn standing straight with his eyes facing forward like a soldier, Ben pacing around him like a predator eyeing it's prey.

"I know you've been speaking to my wife behind my back. Are you trying to turn her against me?" he accused stopping his pace to look at him. "After all I've done for you? I give you a home, food, a comfy bed..and you can't follow a simple order?" he interrogated. Finn didn't answer, he just kept staring straight ahead. There was nothing he could say that wouldn't get him in trouble. But Ben wasn't having it, he grabbed his shirt clutching the fabric in his hard fist making his hand go red. It was almost the way he grabbed her just hours earlier. "Answer me!" he snarled. Rey gasped and hid before they could see her, she may have not liked Ben put his hands on her but she hated seeing his hands on Finn.

He hadn't didn't answer. But she could see in his eyes that he was afraid, his atoms apple moving as he swallowed harshly. It hurt seeing him in that situation. She began to feel that whatever happened to him would be her fault, she was only trying to help yet it seemed like she had only made matters worse. Ben pushed him backwards. "You know how I know you've been talking to her? You know what she said to me? She said that I should let you go." he admitted. "She thinks you deserve to 'have a life outside my orders.'" he quoted mocking her. She looked at Finn's face, his forehead wrinkled in confusion to this news.

His eyes dropped down. "I-I had no idea."

"Oh sure you didn't. She wouldn't have said anything if you had listened to me." Ben told him waving his hands in the air angrily. He took a step close to him clenching his jaw. "I'm giving you one more chance, but if you betray me again..that scar on your back won't be the only one. Understand?" 

Finn nodded his head at the man, his eyes had drawn back up seeing the cracked open door. He noticed Rey staring. Quickly, she ran down the hall forgetting why she was there in the first place. She feared he would never to speak to her again. Things weren't looking so good for anyone at the moment, and what was Han talking about when he said he didn't tell anyone? 

* * *

Later on that night, the girls got together again for another talk in Rey's room. Sitting in a circle on her bed cuddling pillows. Most of the time complaining about how bad of a husband and prince Ben was or telling jokes. Kaydel sat behind Rose braiding her hair as Rey finished up painting Jannahs nails, like their own little slumber party. Having the girls around really made things better for Rey especially with this whole situation she's going through.

"Wait - he _grabbed_ you?" Jannah interrogated. Rey confirmed her query with the nod and the girls all gasped. Jannah began to crane her neck from side to side making her bones crack like she was preparing for a fight. "Okay, someone needs to teach this boy some manners."

They all nodded in agreement but Rey shook her head. "No, no no girls. Please don't do that, it's fine. I mean - it's not fine but..I can protect myself." she assured. 

"What were you talking to him about anyway?" Kaydel asked a bit skeptically. 

"Well," she sighed pulling at her toes. "I wanted to speak to him about Finnlyn..his 'servant' but really he's obviously a slave."

"Finnlyn? That's his name?" Jannah asked.

"He's _cute_." Rose swooned raising her eyebrows up and down. Rey couldn't disagree with that and neither could the other two. "But why were you arguing with him about a servant?"

"I feel like he shouldn't be in this lifestyle he deserves better." she answered shortly and simply. The girls exchanged looks.

"Would you say that Finnlyn is kind to you?" Jannah prodded lightly.

Rey nodded thinking of him. "Very kind." 

"And gentle?" Rose added with a smirk. Rey nodded again catching on, back to what she said on the carriage before she had met Ben or Finn. It couldn't be that Finn was who she wanted all along could it? No..right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others, but this is where things begin to toll in the story; I just wanted to establish that. The next chapters will be longer.


	4. An Offer She Has To Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds out that Unkar wasn't finished with her and is threatened with a specific duty.

A week had past and it was the longest seven days of her life. Not for any particular reason other than the amount of time she spent trying to avoid Finn at all cost, ever since that whole altercation with Ben and him threatening the both of them she's just been trying to make it up to him by keeping her distance. She realized speaking up for him wasn't the best idea and she didn't want him to get into anymore trouble or worse. She knew what Ben was capable of - or at least she thought.

There were still times where she would go and help Han with his train set and she had to leave because Finn was there, however those were rare occasions. He was so 'busy' with Ben that he couldn't really help Han is as much as he wanted to. Although Rey could and she was able to help him finish it. Other times she would go and assist Leia in whatever duties she had making her grow closer to the both of them. But sometimes no one needed her assistance and she would just spend time with her friends walking around the garden outside or playing king and queen in the throne room like children. Those were the best moments. 

Then there were days like today, where Rey spent her time alone in her room gazing out the window watching the water droplets run down the glass. It was a cloudy autumn day, that cold, breezy, and wet. Too wet for her to go out and walk about the perimeter. The air pungent with the earthy scent of rain and freshly cut grass. The sun was out earlier but had been covered by a giant cloud, it was gloomy weather. But Rey liked the rain, she didn't get much back in Jakku only on rare occasions did the water drip. Those were days she'd go out and play in the mud with Jannah who lived closest to her. She didn't mind the dirt. 

A knock at her door startled her from her daydreams. She looked towards the big white wooden doors waiting for whoever it was to enter. But because she was the princess, they wouldn't allow themselves without her permission. "Come in." she yelled welcoming whoever to enter. She watched the golden lever handle twist as the door pushed open and a man she's never seen before came in with something in his hand.

"A letter for you Princess." he said handing the envelope to her. She took it and thanked him before he left. She looked at the envelope, the address reading Jakku. Her heart sank, Unkar is the only person from Jakku who isn't with her at the palace. What could he possibly want from her? She opened the envelope and pulled out the folded piece of paper, she unfolded it to see the letter was handwritten. It wasn't a surprise, it wasn't like he could afford a typewriter. The letter read:

_Dear Reyvana Plutt,_

_It is I, the man who raised you. The man whose name you have taken as your own. It has been a week since we have last seen each other, hopefully by now you are used to the living conditions of a royal household. But I want you to know that I didn't just arrange this marriage for you to produce heir and be royalty, I want money. You live in a big palace and you probably have a big room and get fed enormous portions of food. So money should come easy, I don't care how you get it but when you do, send it to the address on the envelope. I expect no less than a thousand at the end of each week. If you do not oblige to my offer, I will have no choice but to visit the palace myself and let the royal family know who you really are. Then you'd have to come and serve as my beloved wife, either way is a win for me. Choose wisely my dear. _

Rey stared at the letter a stinging in her eyes as she clutched it tightly in her shaking hand. She should've known there was a catch with him. There was no way he'd just send her to a good place without him getting anything in return. She ripped up the letter in pieces as tears ran down her face and threw the shreds away from her covering her face. He couldn't just leave her alone forever, ruining her entire childhood wasn't enough? Where would she even get the money? They were too nice to steal from, they were her family. But it was either stealing from them or living back with him. She felt selfish about it, if she really loved them she wouldn't steal. Perhaps she could take some of the things she owned and sell them for now - or maybe get a job out in the village or something. Anything to bypass stealing from them. She couldn't believe that these were even thoughts in her head.

Just then she saw a carriage pull out from the front gates out the window. Ben had stepped out with a sword at his waist and his hair half up, then there was the man he often fenced with, and finally there was Finn. He made his way inside while Ben and his fencing partner stayed out giving him dirty looks behind his back. Letting Rey know why they got along, they both seemed to despise him and she didn't know why. There was no reason to dislike Finn, he was the sweetest person she's ever met. Even when Ben is being rude he still doesn't get upset and that says a lot about him. She wasn't sure how he did it, but maybe that's why he's in the situation he's in. Rey just knows that he could do something good, something better. She saw he potential in his eyes. She picked up the ripped pieces of paper and stuffed them into the envelope then got up and hid it in one of her bedside drawers.

Slowly closing the drawer, she sighed unsure how to deal with the situation. Unkar was asking for far too much just to mess with her. How did he expect her to get a thousand dollars at the end of each week? Did he think they had some sort of safe or something? Wait, maybe they did though she highly doubted it. For now she'd sell her belongings. She walked around the room looking for anything that might have good value to it, finding nothing. She needed help and she knew just who to go to.

"A _thousand_ dollars at the end of _each_ week?!" Rose gasped in shock at the information, she had told Rose but in front of Jannah and Kaydel as well. They didn't keep secrets from each other. "Rey, we thought everyone knew that you were poor."

"No." she shook her head. "Benjamin wouldn't have married me if he did. You see how he treats me now, imagine if he knew?"

The girls disapproved the thought altogether. "We'll help you." Kaydel stated. "We'll try to find as much anything valuable and sell it before the weeks over."

"Thank you girls, you're all the best." Rey exhaled pulling them in for a hug. "I just didn't want to steal from them. This isn't really what I dreamed of when I wished to marry a prince. But then again I wasn't expecting to marry a prince at all." 

"Let alone a total douche." Jannah muttered making it obvious she didn't like Ben one bit and she had the right to feel that way. Rey had come to the conclusion that he couldn't depend on women and she wasn't sure why, Leia was definitely dependable so it didn't make any sense. She needed to know more about him and his past. For now, it was time to make some money. 

* * *

For the past three days all four girls were selling anything they could to raise money. That included selling their old clothes and some of their jewelry, but most of that stuff was cheap coming from Jakku. So they had to come up with another idea. Kaydel however, took it upon herself to snatch some stuff around the palace and sell it without telling anyone. She just wanted to support her friend and it wasn't like anyone noticed, she didn't take anything obvious. They all sold it out in the village of D'Qar not far from the palace, you'd have no idea how many people would waste their money on that stuff. But even with them doing all that they were still off by three hundred. 

Rey searched through her room looking for something - anything that might be worth that much money. Then she saw it, she pulled her closet doors open and took the shoes she wore for her wedding day. The white laced heels with diamonds on top were definitely worth a lot and it wasn't like she would wear it ever again. Quickly, Rey ran through the halls with the heels in her hand to get out to the village. She wasn't wearing her usual princess dress but a dark beige shirt and pants with brown boots and her hair in three buns. Her original clothes from Jakku that were a relief on her body after wearing those big hoops and heavy undergarments under her dress all the time. She glanced up at the wall looking at the time, it was the final day of the week and they had very little time to sell the shoes and deliver the money. Rey hoped they'd make it before Unkar sent that letter because she knew he had already written one. 

Not watching where she was going due to her scrambling mind, she bumped into someone. The body feeling familiar when they clashed, she looked up to see Finn. This was kind of awkward. Being reminded about the shoes she quickly hid them behind her back so he wouldn't see a false smile on her face telling him there was nothing for him to worry about. But the smile didn't do much convincing, because his eyes peered down at her clothes. She could feel the glare of them as they scanned her up and down. He wanted to ask, so he did. Except it wasn't what she was expecting. 

"I see you've decided to change your look." he noticed with admiration. "I like it."

Rey was appalled because one, he was talking to her and two he liked her poor people clothing. Something that wasn't considered royalty at all. "R-really? Thank you." she cooed with flushing cheeks that seemed to grow pinker by the second. For a moment they gazed into each others eyes and she had forgot about the whole Unkar situation, just by looking into those warm eyes of his. She sighed and slouched. "I'm sorry for talking to Ben, I shouldn't have; it wasn't my place."

"It wasn't." he agreed, which was also something she wasn't expecting. Not from him at least. "But I'm not upset with you for speaking up for me..no ones ever done that before." 

"Hehe." she chuckled nervously suddenly becoming very itchy all over. "Well..no ones ever treated me the way you have so..I suppose that makes us even now." 

"I suppose it does." he smiled at her for the first time in what felt like forever, she missed that smile, she missed that voice, she missed him. It was strange, how could she miss someone she didn't know much about nor spent much time with. How could she feel more strongly about him than her own husband? He was too good to be true. Time was moving slow, very slow, and Rey started to noticed that they were the only ones in the hallway. Her heart was beating a bit faster than usual and the heels that hung at her fingers began to slip from how clammy her hands were becoming. Her stomach did twist and turns and she wasn't sure if she was thrilled or gassy. Here was Finn, a man she liked a lot which was something she can't say about any other man. This feeling was completely new to her and in her mind she wanted to do things to him, things she's supposed to be doing with her husband. Her eyes dropped from his eyes to his lips, staring at how plump and luscious they were. She wanted to taste them and see if they were as sweet and juicy as they appeared or if it was just a trick, like Bens stunning appearance. Though she doubted it very much. 

Time was going by and they were still standing there gazing at each other. Rey was running out of time and she didn't even realize with that hunk of a man in front of her. She thought about it and she wanted him to be her beau because she liked him too much to not do anything about it. She had to know if there was a spark. The connection that everyone was looking for between her and Ben. She had an idea that what these feelings were could've been that spark. There were so many emotions passing through her, none she's felt before. She didn't know how to handle it, it was different. What if it was bad? Then he was looking at her the way she's always wanted to be seen, she noticed that he always did look at her like she was the only girl in the world. She took a step back before things got heavy as now wasn't the most appropriate time to express her feelings. Reality coming back to her as she looked at the clock again. 

"My apologies but I have to go." she said quickly before running past him to the palaces exit. 'What the hell was that?' she thought to herself, a little smile on her face. Nothing might have happened but something could have, and she felt good about it. She felt something with Finn that she didn't get with Ben. He was like a magnet and she was pulling towards him. The girls sat in the carriage calling out for her as she ran to jump in.

"What took you so long?" asked Jannah.

Rey exhaled trying to catch her breath from all that running. "I was talking..to Finn."

"Ooh!" the girls purred rubbing their shoulders against hers in a flirty way. She shook her head at them blushing her cheeks off. 

"Hey nothing happened!" She declared crossing her arms pretending to be offended at their assumptions.

"But you wished something did." Kaydel pushed.

Rey just shook her head at them as they giggled, the carriage pulling off and the banter died down. The ride to the village wasn't too long but it was still far. Though she didn't mind because of the beautiful view of the valleys as they passed by, the sun setting in the horizon scheming the sky with colors of purple, pink, yellow and orange along with the compliments of the green trees and grass. It was absolutely breathtaking. 

Once they were able to sell the shoes, which surprisingly didn't take long, they took the carriage to Jakku. A place Rey never thought she'd be going back to again. She was anxious the entire ride because not only was she going back to Jakku, but she was going back to Unkar. She was going to see him again, in the flesh as if she had never left in the first place. Like the whole palace ideal was just a short vacation and she was to head back home, she supposed that's what it would be if she didn't pay him. Ben would just have her sent home or, if she were lucky, he'd imprison her. That would be better than living with Unkar, everything was better than him. 

The girls grabbed onto her hand when they had arrived, letting her know they were there for her. The cottage was - much colder than she remembered, the area was dark like a storm had come just before she arrived and the sky was still getting over the heavy dark clouds that covered it. She saw a head peak through one of the windows then disappear, it wasn't Unkar however. It was a mistress, despite having many over to abuse Rey was always relieved that there was another person on the house when she lived there, she didn't like to be alone with Unkar she never did. They were always so nice to her telling her they used to live just like her when they were little and that it'd get better for her. At one point she even wanted to be a mistress herself after one of them told her about it, she wanted to give love and receive it. But now that she's older she understands what they meant and doesn't want to do that to herself. They were all miserable looking back on it. 

The door swung open to a black void and out of the darkness came Unkar with the ugliest smile on his face. Those black crooked teeth would kill the sun if it were out. He was just as hideous as she remembered. Rey grabbed the envelope of money and stepped out of the carriage to approach him, something she had a hard time doing. As soon as she stepped on the soil it was like she never left. She felt a heavy pain in her chest, like someone was holding her down go keep her there forever. Her heart ached of isolation and pain, she was the little girl again and for a second she thought she could see herself staring out the window of the cottage where she always was. Waiting for something - anything.

Before she could get any closer than four feet she extended the envelope out to him, keeping her distance. Unkar looked at her, than at the envelope before snatching it harshly. "We are no strangers Reyvana." He said ripping the envelope open like there was a meal that he was hungry for inside. Pieces of the envelope flew open and he tossed it the ground when he pulled out the stack of money. He brought his fingers to his lips setting them with his slimy tongue before carefully counting each and every dollar in that stack.

Rey watched him nervously, she knew she had all the money. The exact amount, yet she feel like she didn't. She felt like wouldn't be able to go back to the palace ever again. "It's all there." She assured trying to leave as quickly as possible.

He huffed heavily through his nose. "I didn't think you'd actually have the guts to go through with this." He admitted looking up at her. Remember what I said: at the end of each week."

"I know." She nodded in disbelief that she had to serve for him. If only Ben had trusted her enough to be okay with who she was so she didn't have to do this. It was wrong because not only is she lying, but she's stealing from them as well and is going to have to do it every week. 

"Then we're done here." He said with fulfillment. "I'll see you next week princess."

She hated when she called him that, he always has since she was little and she never liked it. Something about the way it came out when he said it, his voice would get lower and farther in his throat almost like he was screeching the word to her. Admitting his plan all along without any other context. Anyway, she turned around and went back to the carriage. The girls looking at her with pity in their eyes, they know how much she's been through and now how hard it is coming back. But it was only once a week to look at things with the glass half full. The carriage made its way back to the castle and a wave of relief went through her as the weight on her chest had been lifted the further away they got. The ride home was quiet, the girls didn't speak to each other but it was okay. Rey wasn't ready to talk until they were back at the palace, safe and sound. 

When they returned home, to her real home now, they all ran inside glad to be back. Rey more relieved than everyone, took her time heading to her room. It was dark out and time for bed, but she was looking for Finn. She had a confession to make. Eventually she found him working late in Hans train room sitting at the desk painting the wooden train he had built himself. She didn't want to startle him, so she waited for a while before knocking lightly at the wall. He spun around in his chair a bit scared to see who it might be, but when he saw who it was the fear had died down.

"Princess Reyvana," he greeted with surprise. "what're you doing up so late?"

"Um.." she wasn't expecting him to ask her that, she had no excuse. She walked in and stood in front of him with her hands rubbing together nervously, they were growing clammy again. They always seemed to around him. "I have something to confess." She admitted. 

"To me?" he was shocked, he rubbed his hands together just like she had revealing that he was nervous too. "Okay..what is it?" 

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to think of the all the out ones if she went through with it and told him. The longer she waited the harder it was getting for her to up and blurt it out, so she just said it without thinking. "I'm not a princess." She admitted. Finn wasn't understanding. So she told him the whole story starting from when she was born and what happened to her parents, how Unkar had been taking care of her ever since and how cruel he was to her. She went on explaining to him how they were poor and that the only reason he agreed to take her was because he knew that one day she'd be a princess bringing it to now. Then she told him about the money situation. She had to if she confessed to everything else. She knew she could trust him, she could trust Finn and he could trust her. He had listened to every word she had said and took it in, understanding what she was going through and not blaming her for the decision she made with the money.

"Wow." He said not knowing what else to say. "I had no idea you went through any of that. No wonder why none of us had heard of Jakku before. But it explains a lot."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, I noticed on your first day here you were much more nervous than elated. I wondered why a girl would be so nervous marrying a prince, maybe she knew about his history or she was hiding something." He informed. "I thought if you were hiding something it didn't matter because Sir Benjamin has secrets of his own. But none like this."

"You won't tell him will you?" 

"Of course I won't. I can't imagine the things he'd do to you if I did, I'd never forgive myself. Your secret is safe with me." he promised. "You can trust me." 

"And _you_ can trust me." she assured. "Since our first talk I've felt like I could tell you anything. It was just difficult when you wouldn't speak to me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to get in trouble with Sir Benjamin. He's not very easy on me, especially when I've disobeyed as much as I have in the past week."

Rey couldn't imagine the things he did to Finn, it might seem like he barely touched her compared to what he probably does to him. Ben even mentioned that Finn had a scar on his back, she wondered how it got there. "He's like your Unkar." She realizes what Jannah said was true. He and Unkar may look completely different but they act almost exactly alike. Needing other people to do their work for them.  
  
"You could put it that way." He agreed sitting back. "However I've been through worse people. But you could also say that we're both survivors. We're both still here standing strong after all we've suffered."

"Yeah..I guess you're right. I never thought of it that way." she realized thinking about it, he was right. She was a survivor, she survived the hell-like conditions of her old cottage and managed to get away. That was a really bright way to look at things, just the thought of it made her feel slightly better about her past and more comfortable with it. She could feel his eyes on her and looks up at him when he quickly averted his eyes. He may not have been looking at her now but she felt how captivated he was by her, there was always moments where she'd catch him glancing at her when he was around Ben, she felt the same about him.

"It's a good way to think." he said standing up, suddenly he was unintentionally towering over her. She didn't realize she was standing so close to his chair. She could feel his body warmth radiating into her, it made her blood tingle all through her veins. "Positivity really keeps me going." He continued but she didn't listen, she didn't even know what he was talking about anymore. She had gotten lost into his eyes, the dark eyes that reminded her of a twilight with the spark in his eyes acting as the moon. She was drawn to them and didn't know why. Maybe it was because he was nice to her, and no man has treated her the way he has - other than Han. But she didn't want to thank him with a hug, she wanted to show her appreciation through something more.

Then she remembered her thoughts from earlier, when she had wanted to kiss him. To feel his lips against hers. How would he react to it? Her eyes leered up back to his noticing him gazing at her like she was the most beautiful creature in the universe, it made her cheeks heat up with a redness she couldn't control and her heart fluttered in her chest. She could see he wanted to kiss her, his eyes kept shifting from her eyes to her lips, but he wouldn't because of the consequences. However she didn't care about the consequences, she wasn't afraid of Ben and Finn shouldn't be either.   
  
"Are you going to kiss me Finnlyn?" She inquired bouncing up on her toes. She hoped his answer would be yes but didn't want to seem too pushy.

"I want to." He said with a strain as he tried to hold himself back. "I really like you I have ever since I first laid eyes on you but..we shan't be together, Sir Benjamin would kill me and get away with."

He was so wrapped up around Bens finger it almost aggravated her, he was really really scared of Ben and it was very concerning. What did he do to him? She took a step closer to him, placing her hands on his cheeks. "Don't think about him, think about what's in front of you..think about me." she assured.

"I shouldn't," he said shaking his head. "but I'm going to because I have no words to describe these feelings I have for you. I've only been ignoring them because of the prince but the more time we spend together, the more I realize I can't hold it in." He confessed and Rey's heart couldn't take it anymore, she was sure that if it kept beating at the rate it was it'd explode. She leaned closer to him tilting her head up a little and kissed him softly on his lips, feeling a swarm of electricity all throughout her body almost like a thrill for more. His lips were felt just as she imagined them to feel, maybe even better. Her mind was swirling, heart racing faster than it was before, and her stomach was burning with fire. It was like time had stopped and they could stay in that moment forever, she wished they could. The kiss was true and magical, it feels like something she's been waiting for for a long time and it was finally here.

They released and Rey looked up in his eyes to see his face, his dilated pupils were twinkling more than she's ever seen before, like he was finally hopeful of something good coming to him at last. Her lips curled into a smile, she wasn't expecting him to kiss her again. But he did and it was even more magical than the first, his hands were holding her face. They were warm and big, her face fit in them just perfectly, only getting warmer at the blush on her cheeks. The pounding in her heart being loud enough that she was sure Finn heard it, or maybe his heart was just as loud as hers. Beating in such sync that it was heard aloud. The kiss was longer and out of passion, she wished she didn't need air so they could stay that way. The only good thing to happen to her today. She knew in that moment that this wouldn't be their last kiss together. 


	5. Nirvana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is finally at a point where things are looking up, she is where she wants to be and doesn't want anything to change. Also, she discovers why Finn is in the place he is and learns about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the trailer is supposed to come out today (I'm writing this in the past so I don't know what happens yet, but FinnRey FTW) so this is a chapter to celebrate it and to bless our FinnRey hearts.
> 
> The next chapter will be released Wednesday.

Rey's never woke up in good mood before, but she definitely wanted to make it an ongoing thing for the rest of her life. It was the day after that night and she was just beaming with the sun glazing through her balcony door windows. She got out of bed and opened the doors, a warm breeze hitting her face and blowing her hair behind her. The floral pheromones of the garden flowing to her nose where she inhaled it happily. It was like a day in spring, except it was autumn. The idea of her eventually falling for Ben had been abandoned and the world was much colorful and joyous since last night. After they kissed a second time, he walked her to her room door and softly kissed her goodnight. A kiss that gave her the sweetest of dreams, if she could get to sleep. She couldn't sleep but it was for a good reason, she was too happy and didn't want the night to end. But he promised to meet her in the morning. Things have just been different since then, she saw things differently - she felt different in the best way. She was just radiant with happiness and couldn't wait to see him again. Quickly, she put on her prettiest of dresses; the pink Celtic one which was easier for her to move in, she let her long hair out then went to her morning feast. 

She finished it quite quickly, faster than she did the first time. Everyone was just beginning to eat when she finished, but she wanted to see Finn. She excused herself then went out to look for him, wondering where he might be. He could've been with Ben, but he would've told her that last night when she asked where he'd be today. She remembered he had told her to meet her out in the back garden, a place she hasn't really been to much but she knew how to get there. Before she went, she looked out from one of the windows to see if he was there. She couldn't really tell, so she went down to check herself. No one would really be looking for her anyway. 

Rey ran down the stairs, growing more and more ecstatic by the moment. She was happy, more than happy but she couldn't find a word for it. It was a feeling she hasn't felt for a long time, she's been so stressed lately and was grateful to finally have something to look forward to. Things seemed to be looking a up. When she ran through those doors and saw him standing outside the gazebo, a smile on his face, any thought about Unkar or Ben or anything else would mean nothing to her. She was merry and nothing could change that. She ran into his arms and kissed him as he spun her around happily. They were both glowing on cloud nine. She settled on the grass while Finn went into the gazebo for something. It was a sunny day, warm too, they'd maybe retreat to the gazebo for shade if it was too hot. But for now the grass was nice. When he had come out, he had a basket in his hand. 

"What's this?" she asked, unable to stop smiling. Her cheeks were beginning to burn, but she couldn't help but keep the grin on her face. 

He sat down next to her. "I thought we'd have a picnic." he suggested opening the basket up. "A friend of mine owns a bakery down in the village and sends me baked goods to eat. He usually sends me enough for the whole week since I never have time to sit and eat at a table, I wanted to share it with you." he admitted to her delight. 

"I had already eaten.." she giggled and he frowned dropping his head, of course she had already eaten he knew that, however she wasn't done speaking. "..but I'm glad to make room for your friends goods. I wouldn't want you to eat alone."

He looked up at her, eyes twinkling in appreciation. "Then.." he got up on his knees turning the basket upside down where all the pastries and baked goods fell onto the grass. Rey almost had a heart attack, but she noticed they were all wrapped in cellophane. "..let us eat!" he chirped sitting back down. There was so much to choose from, muffins, brownies, bread, one baguette, biscuits, and cookies. They started off with the cookies. 

Rey bit into one, watching Finn adoringly. The cookie was good, but she was too distracted by him to take notice. She'd never thought she would find anyone would made her feel the way he made her feel, not even when she wished for a prince as a child. He made her feel valued and treasured. "So..your friend..what's their name?" she asked taking another bite of the cookie. 

He looked at her swallowing the food in his mouth. "His name is Poe Dameron, the best baker in town. He owns Dam Goods."

"Well these are pretty _Dam_ good." she joked hearing him chuckle for the first time. She's never heard him do that before but she wanted to hear him laugh again for the rest of her life. "How do you know him?"

"Um-" he cleared his throat dusting the crumbs off his hands. "We met through Benjamin actually. It's a long story but..he's been doing good since the bakery. He wanted me to come and work for him."

She grabbed a muffin and began to unwrap it. "Why didn't you?"

"That is also a long story." he said scratching his neck, he grabbed baguette. "But to make it short, I couldn't. Something happened and I couldn't." he answered. She nodded her head, understanding that he didn't want to tell her. But it seemed something came over him because he changed his mind, maybe it was because she told him everything about herself last night or maybe he just wanted to let it out. "I wasn't the only servant Benjamin had, there were others. A lot of us actually. This was before Leia and Han lived here, they didn't know about us. We were all miserable and..abused, one day we decided to revolt. There were more of us than there were him, so how could we lose?" he divulged, picking at the baguette in his hands. "Well..we did lose because he had soldiers and they slaughtered us. There was no remorse, no hesitation. Heads were chopped off, bodies were mutilated..they were all killed and no pity was given. I was the only one left and he kept me alive reminding me everyday of what happened so I wouldn't try anything." he swallowed as a tear ran down his cheek, he wiped it off and blinked rapidly. Rey was petrified just hearing about it, she couldn't imagine how Finn felt when it happened. No wonder why he was so afraid of Ben, he was petrified. She knew Ben was body, but she had no idea he would be responsible of the massacre of so many innocent people and be so careless about it.

She had no words for him, there were no words that could be said. A sympathetic apology wouldn't take away the trauma he still had for that day. Just telling the story brought him back, she could tell that he was reliving the moment in his mind as he stared at the baguette with frightened and wild eyes. She placed her hand on his knee and he looked up at her, coming back to reality, his eyes were flooded with misery. She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her, where he burst into tears. Blubbering into her chest, she held his head and rubbed his back in a circular motion, holding him tight. This was her first time seeing a man cry and even though it was a good thing for him to do, she realized she didn't like to see him like this. A part of her regretted even asking about Poe in the first place if she knew this is where it'd bring them. His pain had affected her, especially hearing him sniffle and breathe in short breaths as he tried to stop herself, it just broke her heat even more.

Time had past by, and Finn had calmed down. Now they were lying on the grass with each other, staring up at the clouds passing by with full bellies. The baked goods were all gone, not even crumbs were left behind. They had finished them with no problems, however Rey was suffering a small stomachache from the goods and her breakfast. She may have eaten too much.

"That one looks like a horse!" she exclaimed pointing up. Finn scooted his head closer to hers to try and see where she was looking. "Do you see it?"

He shook his head through pressed lips. "Mm, no. But that one looks like a flower." he pointed to the sky.

"I see it..looks like a daisy." she described, squinting her eyes. "That other one looks like..a heart."

"I see that one." he nodded, then turned his head to her. She could see from the corner of her eye that he was gazing at her but she pretended she didn't notice, although the blush in her cheeks made it obvious she knew.

He rolled to his side and leaned up on his elbow, looking down at her more evidently. Her eyes shifted to the left looking into his, he smiled and ducked his head down to meet her lips into a soft kiss. Her stomach swirled at the exchange and when they parted, she grabbed his shirt dragging him to the ground where she rolled over him. They laughed silly and gazed into each others eyes. Rey was on top of him, feeling like a feather on his firm body, he brought his hand to her face where he caressed her cheek. She leaned into his touch, his rough, strong hand traveling down her face, past her arm, to the small of her back where his other hand was. He leaned up and kissed her passionately, increasing her heart rate as it began to explode. Her head began to pound at the overwhelming tingles washing over her body and she became hungry for more. The kiss was so exhilarating, that their breathing became unbalanced and their was a lustful fire burning both of their eyes.

Finn's hand traveled up her back and up to her head where his fingers tangled in her hair, tickling her scalp. The touch was tender and gentle, not like what Ben had done to her, this was how it was supposed to feel; good. His tongue had slipped into her mouth exploring and touching her tongue as they both became sexually driven. Their heads swaying in different directions for knew angles for their tongues to explore in each others mouths. She became hungry with desire for him, for all of him. Rey brought her hand to the hem of his blouse where she slide her hand under to feel his skin. It went up, passing the hard lumps of his abdominal muscles. His skin was smooth and warm, she began to pull the rest of his shirt up when he grabbed her hands and stopped her. She paused when the kissing stopped, when she opened her eyes and looked at him. He looked worried, not at her, but past her. 

"What's wrong?" she asked, upset that they weren't continuing their frenzy.

"It's Benjamin, he's back." he informed, for a moment she didn't believe him. She just wanted to keep going, but then she heard the horses on the other side of the palace and knew it was time to stop. They both scrambled off each other and began to pick up the scraps of cellophane and stuff them in the basket. Ben may not care where she is, but he does care about where Finn is. If he found out they were together, she knew it wasn't going to be good. Now she understood why Finn said he'd kill him if he found out he kissed her, he would actually do it. She was concerned she didn't know enough about Ben, she's been pushing his buttons since she's arrived and now..she was worried she had one more strike. If all those people died in such horrid ways, what would he do to her?

When they got inside, Finn had went one way and she went the other. Both looking at each other one last time before going about their day. It was upsetting that their time together was cut short, but they'd get to continue later on. Whenever that was. Now it was time for Rey to catch the girls up about everything. She kind of left them at breakfast to find him and she knew they'd be suspicious of her. She washed up out of her now dirty dress and then called them up. They all met up in her room, at their usual spot on her bed. When she told the them, they were surprised and just as excited as she was about it.

"Wait what!?" Rose shouted just before Rey covered her mouth. Quickly Jannah got off the bed to shut the room door at her extreme reaction. "You two kissed?" She whispered after their was no point in speaking low anymore.

"That is so beautiful!" Kaydel cheered clapping her hands rapidly. "I'm happy for you Rey."

"We all are." Jannah added. "We know it's been hard for you this week, so we're glad to hear something good has gone on for once."

"Yeah, after you've been drooling over him since we arrived here." Rose snickered teasing her. 

"What!? No I have not!" She denied as Rose nodded her head. "My eyes were barely on him - I didn't even notice him!" 

"Oh please," Kaydel chimed in. "Rose and I saw you two talking the day _before_ the wedding. We knew something was up."

"But I doubted it because I wanted you to be with Ben. Not now though, he's a jerk." Rose admitted chiming in with crossed arms. "We're happy you're happy..do you think he's the one?"

"The one?" Rey didn't know about that, yes she liked him a lot, yes he made her blush and gave her tingles whenever he touched her. But were those signs of love? Or was she just looking for a sort of coping mechanism? She doubted the second one very much, she would never use Finn. One of the people who hasn't made her feel awful about existing. She wasn't sure if it was love, but she was very fond of him.

After that day, everything was different. Rey and Finn were always getting together, when they could. Every so often when heads were turned and eyes were looking the other way, they would steal a moment and exchange longing gazes at each other; cheeks flushed in allurement. Other times when they'd spend hours together and Ben would arrive, they would go separate ways like nothing happened. They were real discreet about this affair. Ever since the first night he did it, he would walk her to her bedroom door and kiss her goodnight. It became a habit, one that Rey loved. He would never go inside however, he respected her privacy and never tried to take things further than kissing. Of course, she was still married to the prince after all. 

Things were finally looking up, despite her snarky husband and the money with Unkar having one good thing happen to her everyday out balanced it all. It was definitely a turning point. And honestly, she wasn't expecting this - whatever it was with Finn to end. There was no one else she wanted but him. She barely acknowledged Ben now, but he didn't notice her distraction from him. Whenever he was free at night and slept in the bed with her, it was always quiet. She didn't try to ask him what he did that day and get the same vague answer he always have. Now, she thought of Finn. She thought of him so much that he appeared in her dreams. He was always dressed as a prince, wearing a dark blue suit and coat with his hair braided instead of the Afro it was always in, asking for a dance or requesting her hand in marriage. She said yes to everything. 

She would even fantasize about him kissing her in places she never thought needed love. Those feelings were indescribable, almost pure ecstasy. But he wasn't always on her mind however, she still had to remember to pay Unkar to protect her identity because not everyone knew who she was. In fact the entire Solo-Organa family didn't know and everyone unrelated did. She can't imagine how betrayed they'd feel after finding out. 

Rey lay down on the balcony lounge chair in her room, resting on Finns chest as they watched the sun go down. She listened to the beating of his relaxed heart with her arms wrapped around him, feeling his chest heave with every breath he took. Her eyes shutting every time he combed his fingers through her hair. These times were rare, they never really got the time to spend sweet little moments like a real couple, believe it or not that's what they were now. They may not be public with it, but they were together. It was wrong, they knew that. But they also knew that it was better than her being with Ben, that was worse. However the worst part would be Ben finding out about them..but he wouldn't. There was no way for him to find out about them if he was barely around to notice.

Finn looked down at her planting a kiss on her hair. "Rey?" He calls her that now.

"Hm?" She hummed half asleep, the sound of his heart always lulled her to sleep. It made her feel safe and protected from any harm.   
  
"Would it be crazy to say that..I have feelings for you?" She giggled at his query, she had already knew that he had feelings for her, but he wasn't done. "Strong feelings I mean." He corrected. "Feelings that can't be explained with no other word except.." he trailed off leaving her to wonder what he was going to say. Then she slowly began to realize something, did he mean what she thought he did?

Rey looked up at him, into his eyes. "Finn..are you - are you saying that..you love me?"

He stared at her, confirming silently and....she didn't know how to how to react to that. She was completely speechless. Never in her life had those words been targeted to her from anyone, she never even knew when an appropriate time or place was to say it, yet here was Finn saying it to her with full meaning. He told her how he felt with no shame nor remorse. She wasn't even sure if she knew the true meaning of love, if she did know it she'd learn it from him. He treated her like nothing or anyone else in the world mattered and that made her feel important. 

Instead of using words, she instead smiled and kissed him softly on his lips before resting her head back down on his chest. He rubbed his hand against her back. She may not have said it back verbally, but Finn knew that she did. Even if she hadn't figured it out yet. The two had stayed like that for the longest time, watching the hours go by as the sun went down and the sky dimmed. This was the longest Finn has been free and she wanted to take advantage of it, Ben was out visiting another royal family friend of his or something. She didn't really know, it's not like he told her what he did everyday. 

It was when the whinny of horses filled the autumn air when Rey had opened her eyes, she didn't realize she had fallen asleep. She lifted her head off Finn's chest to see him fast asleep, he looked so peaceful and relaxed. She wished she didn't have to bother him, but she knew Ben had arrived back home. He couldn't see him around her. Gently, she shook his arm whispering his name until his eyes fluttered open. 

"Ben is here, you have to leave." she told him. At first he was confused, his mind still half asleep when she was talking. But then he saw through the balcony fence Bens silhouette heading into the palace.

He quickly stood up breathing heavily. He turned to look at her. "I will see you again tomorrow." he promised. She nodded her head, locking his words in her mind. Her head turned towards her room as she watched him run out of the doors looking around to see if anyone noticed him in there without Bens presence. At this point, it seemed everyone knew about there affair. Except maybe Han and Leia and Ben of course, they couldn't know. More lies she supposed. She quickly went over to close the doors and shut off the lights then began undressing into her undergarments. She knew Ben wouldn't come directly into the room, he always did a million things before bringing himself to bed - or he wouldn't go to bed at all. There were many nights she would spend alone and that's when her nightmares would kick in, especially now with the deal she has with Unkar. 

When she was finally dressed, she crawled into bed, pulled the blanket over herself, and rested her head on her pillow. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes preparing herself to sleep. She's noticed this a lot lately, but whenever she was with Finn and he would leave things would get quiet. Eerily quiet and she almost felt alone, isolated. It would always get cold and she wouldn't feel as gleeful as she did when he was around, it was like her happy spirits went with him and she was reminded of the reality of her circumstances. The lies, all she was doing was lying to this good family who didn't deserve any of it. They were nice to her and she payed them back with myths and fraud. She wasn't who she said she was, what made her any better than them? They were real about who they are even if they aren't the best. But she just kept..lying. Denying where she came from, who she was. Abandoning her past. 

_Rey turned over in her bed facing the ceiling, she couldn't get any sleep. Her mind was all over the place. She felt a cold breeze hit her skin and looked over to see her balcony doors open, she had forgotten to close it earlier she supposed. Getting out of bed, her feet were cold against the floor as usual. But this time they were too cold, freezing. As soon as her bare feet his the ground the numbing temperature traveled up her legs with a slight sting. She felt chills in her arms and quickly walked to the balcony doors to close them so she could return to bed. But once she approached the balcony, there was music coming from below towards the entrance. Rey walked forwards to see where it was coming from, looking down upon the front garden. There wasn't anything there, so she ignored it. Turning around to go back to bed, she was no longer on her balcony anymore. But down in the front garden where she was looking just seconds earlier._

_ The music was louder this time, a soft piano being outshine by the screaming of violin strings in haunting melody. It was being played at a pace so quick that she grew anxious that something was going to happen, but it only got faster. She spun around looking for the source of the music running barefoot in the wet grass as the world spun around her like a disco ball. Louder and louder, the piano was no longer heard and it was only violins. The sound wasn't coming from anywhere specific, but all around her. Only her it seemed. Then they suddenly stopped, finishing a note that was incomplete leaving her feel uneasy. She stopped spinning and turned around to see a face she didn't want to see. The face of Unkar Plutt smiling at her with those black teeth that were mostly broke, a fly flew into his mouth then back out almost making her gag. He was in a suit and carried a bouquet of flowers in his hand. _

_"My love, our time has come to be together." he roughly intoned, his words coming from the back of his throat. "Say 'I do' and it'll be done and you will be mine." His head lowered as he looked up at her evilly, his voice much deeper and closer to her this time. _

_Rey shook her head taking a step back. "No."_

_He frowned. "Oh..'no' isn't an option. I told you to say I do, so say it."_

_"No!" she yelled running away back into the palace, but whenever she went through the doors she just ended up back in front of him. A smile on his face that only seemed to get bigger with every attempted escape until the corners of his lips were stretched to each of his ears. _

_A laugh pouring out of his mouth that echoed all around her menacingly. "You can't escape me!" he laughed. "You never will. Till death do us part."_

_Rey jolted awake sitting up immediately, her breath was heavy and her heart was racing. The sky still being draped with the darkness of the night. It was just a dream, she was relieved to know that, but it felt so real. And was real. She couldn't escape from him, there was no getting away from that man. What he said in her dream was true, the only way to escape would be death but that wasn't an option for her. She laid back down to try and fall asleep again but she felt someone next to her. She turned around to see Unkar laying next to her with his eyes closed. In a flash they opened immediately, startling her. _

Rey jolted awake again, sitting up almost immediately. It was still dark and she was covered in sweat with a racing heart and heavy breath. She looked towards the balcony doors that were open in her dream, they were closed and the room had remained untouched since she had laid down the first time. It was all a dream, but she had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming herself. It hurt as she pinched the skin at her arm, she wasn't sure however if that proved she was in a dream or not. She just didn't want to see that face again. So she got out of bed, her feet touching the floor that wasn't as freezing as it was in her nightmare. She opened the door and walked down the hall to Finn's bedroom, hoping he was there. She didn't want to sleep alone tonight. 

She knew where his room was, she had once kissed him goodnight at his door. She twisted at the lever and opened his door softly, trying not to wake him if he was asleep. She peaked her head inside, not seeing it before. It was dark, the room small, smaller than hers with a bed that wasn't very large either. It would barely be able to fit two people in it, but it would have to do. Finn was there sleeping peacefully with the blanket over him as he faced her. Rey allowed herself in quietly shutting the door behind her. She then tiptoed over to his bed where she climbed in and wrapped her arm around him waking him up.

He lifted his head and craned his neck to see her behind him, holding him close as she dug her nose into his back. "Rey? What's wrong?" he asked his voice tired. 

"I had a nightmare." she admitted. 

He turned his body around so that they were facing each other, face to face, he pushed her closer to his cold body. The room wasn't very warm, in fact it was the coldest room in the entire palace. "It's okay, it was just a dream." he assured bringing his hand to her cheek where he rubbed his thumb against it. 

She placed her hand on top of his leaning into his touch. "I know, it just felt too real... and I'm scared." she whispered softly, a ball forming deep in her throat. 

"Okay," he pulled her closer kissing her forehead and wrapping his arms around her as if to shield her from the nightmares. "I'm here. Know that, if anything happens, I'm right here."

Rey held onto his arm as they held her tight and safe, her face facing his chest. Feeling much better already, she kissed him as a thanks for making her feel safe. But something changed in the air, it was lingering with a pink aura of intimacy. When Rey pulled back and looked up at him she felt her breath go heavy at the look in his eyes and his grip around her. But she kissed him again hungrily, and he kissed back with the same hunger as her. She rolled on top of him hearing each others ravishing refrains as they moaned into the other's mouths, tasting how sweet the other was. The fear that had once brought her there was gone and they were sharing their mutual intimacy towards one another. They gazed at each other as Finn pulled her night gown off of her bringing his hands to the small of her back where he felt her warm, delicate, freckled, skin. They continued to kiss, lust taking over her as she bent over and attacked his mouth. She pulled off his night clothes and caressed at his beautifully built torso. His dark skin was smooth and tightly firm where his four pack of abs were. They kissed some more and Finn sat up, Rey now in his lap, their mouths never parting for a second. The tiny sound of their lips smacking with every smooch. Until he pulled his mouth away from hers taking a slow deep breath that shuddered in his throat. His eyes were closed, he rested his forehead against her before bringing his lips to her neck where he kissed there. Rey wasn't expecting it to feel as good as it did. Her head fell back in pleasure as she groaned at the ceiling with shut eyes, the feeling was much better than she ever imagined. As he sucked and nipped at the sensitive space between her neck and shoulder, she felt a twitch from in between her legs. It was uncomfortably wet down there and she wasn't sure why. It wasn't her period and it was much too heavy to just be discharge, she always seemed to get that feeling whenever they kissed for longer than three seconds.

Finns hands ran up from her back, all the way around to her two petite breast. He cupped them and massaged them lightly, rubbing her stoned nipples with his thumbs. Another sensitive spot of hers, but his touch was so tender and gentle it felt good. Rey wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding her hands at the back of his neck. She could feel the hardness of his length rubbing against her center as he placed one of her breast in his mouth. Her urges began to grow and her hips started bucking at the feeling of the hardness under her. Her breath quickened and her grip tightened around him as he worshiped her body. His eyes looked up at her, her jaw open in indulgence. 

"Finn." she said breathlessly, not opening her eyes. "I want to- I want us to- I want to feel you..inside me." she finally admitted.

He stopped and pulled away from her, leaning back to meet her eyes that opened at the sudden pause. His eyebrow perked up unsure if she said what he thought she said. "You want to..have sex? Are you sure?" 

Rey kissed him, then leaned her forehead against his. "I've never been more sure in my life." she whispered, her arms still around his shoulders. She leaned in and kissed him to assure again that she was indeed ready for this, she wanted to gift Finn with her virginity since it didn't seem like Ben would take it anytime soon. She didn't want him to anyway, Finn deserved it. She wanted him to have it, so she would give it to him because she trust him. Their kissing had continued once again, this time however, Finn laid her down kissing her once more before rising onto his knees. Rey stared at him, watching him spread her legs. "Have you done this before?" she asked, only because it looked like he knew what he was doing. 

"No." he shook his head. "But I know what to do. You trust me right?"

"Yes." she nodded rapidly, chewing at her bottom lip. It excited her even more knowing that she's be his first as well. "Do you trust me?" she asked.

He crawled down over her on his hands, his shaft rubbing against her soaking wet clitoris, and kissed her. "Of course I do." he guaranteed balancing back up on his knees. She knew that, she just liked to be reminded that he trusted her. He positioned himself and slowly slipped inside, Rey yelped at the immense pain and covered her mouth. He quickly pulled himself out of her. "You okay?" he asked worried that he might've hurt her.

"I'm okay," she assured, she knew it would hurt the first time. Jannah told her that. "just go slow, it only hurts a little." she lied, she didn't want him to worry. Finn obliged and went back in slowly, she winced at the returning pain from the pressure of him entering her tight hole.

He steadily repeated the move, going in and out of her. It felt good despite the pain, but the more he did it the less it would hurt and soon, she was breathing heavily. There was blood on his length, but he didn't seem to mind and neither did she. She could feel him inside of her, filling her up with the fullness of his shaft and that only aroused her even more. She encouraged him to go faster and boy did it feel better when he did. Her body rocked with his every thrust forward and backward as she sang the song of love into the ceiling with her building ecstasy. He hushed her and threw a pillow over her face for her to moan in. A liability for Finn because he couldn't see her face anymore, he moved the pillow and lied on top of her rolling his hips. Rey wrapped her limbs around him tightly as his pace quickened, both of them began to pant, blithering in the twilight. He balanced on one hand when his other traced down to her clitoris where he rubbed her intensely. She lost her mind, only seeing stars all around. She gasped at the feeling of him shoving deeper and deeper inside of her. Her hips bucked up sloppily trying to find his rhythm until they were both synchronized. Sparks of electricity swarming around them, as they made love in the night.

At that point, nothing else in the world mattered because it was just the two of them. There was no world, there was no Ben, no Unkar, no one but her and Finn. Rey cried out his name as they moved faster, she could feel something coming - something grand. Her body was heating up as an intense feeling began to wash over her, she panted heavily with a shaken breath. Then, suddenly, her breath was taken; snatched from her lungs as her body trembled against him. Her back arched as she tried to get air, the feeling was undeniably rupturing, all her surroundings were gone and everything went white - she was sent to heaven. Her grip around him had tightened so much that she was sure he'd explode, her body fell numb as she released and fell back against the bed finally getting to breath again with little after shocks. Seeing her like that had set him off himself and he moved faster before pumping his sperm into her, she could feel the tingle of his fluids exploring her insides as he released while moaning in euphoria. He collapsed on top of her catching his breath, hips rolling only for a little bit longer before stopping.

She hugged him and kissed his sweaty forehead, his once cold body now hot. "That was sublime Finn." she admitted holding him in her arms. "I've never felt anything like that before."

"Me neither." he breathed, his head resting on her chest. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips kissing it softly.

"You could sleep in the room with me." Rey blurted playing with his fingers. He looked up at her with confusion in his eyes. "It's cold in here and the bed isn't the best either, I'll allow you in my room to rest in the bed whenever Benjamin isn't around which we both know is often." she explained. "I just don't want you living in such poor conditions when you have all this wealth in front of you."

The corners of his lips curved into a smile as he leaned up to meet her mouth with his in a sweet long kiss. "Thank you Rey." he said before bringing his head back down to her chest. It was a moment of connection between the two, a bondage, not only literally with their bodies but spiritually. For some reason these two souls couldn't let go of each other, it was young love at its finest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, they're finally together. That is Xciting! Too bad things don't stay good for too long though..


	6. The Real Him

Finn agreed to Rey's offer and had been sleeping in her bed whenever he could. Of course he would keep himself distant from her by attempting to sleep at the edge of the bed or with his feet where her head would be. But every time he tried she'd end up cuddling up against him, he didn't mind it. Ever since she's invited him to sleep in the room her stress has been getting lower and she had less nightmares. Sometimes they'd have sex and those times would be really help them get a good nights sleep, it also gave them soar bodies, but they didn't have intercourse sex too much. They knew that she could possible get pregnant and that wouldn't be good at all, especially if the baby was Finn's. Who knows what Ben would do if something like that happened. The thought had only scared her. But ever since their first time together, it's been different. Sex was something that they liked to do. So they would have sex, but it just wouldn't be intercourse. 

Like tonight for instance, it was after a long day. They didn't see each other after this morning where they made sweet love. But they'd finally get to end the day with someone they love. They both sat across each other in the bathtub splashing each other with water and giggling. Their skin pruny from being in the water so long, it wasn't even warm anymore. Rey jumped on top of him, attacking his lips and splashing water everywhere. Finn lifted her with his arm on her waist and brought her closer to him, returning the passion in their kiss. His opposite hand ran down her stomach and rubbed against her clit making her shudder against him. She deepened the kiss at the pleasure he gave in between her legs and grabbed his shaft moving her hand up and down at a rhythm that made him gasp through their kiss. He rubbed her harder and she began to grind against his hand. She loved the way he made her feel. He slid his finger into her pumping it in and out. She groaned and rubbed harder on his shaft listening to his fast breath in her ear.

"Reyvana? Reyvana!" The familiar deep raucous voice called from the bedroom. They both froze and parted lips, hearts beating in fear. It was Ben, he wasn't supposed to be there. Finn told her that he wasn't coming until later that night, maybe time had flown by while they were pleasing each other. Things always seemed to interrupt them. 

Rey got off Finn settling across from him back in the water. "You said he wasn't going to be back until later!" She whispered aggressively to him. 

"That's what he told me!" He defended, in his defense Ben never told him the truth.

"Reyvana, are you in there?" Ben said, closer to the door. He knocked on it softly and jiggled at the doorknob. It was at that moment they sighed of relief, happy they thought to lock it before doing everything else they did.

"Yes, I'll be out in just a moment!" Rey shouted, her voice echoing across the room. Her attention went back to Finn. "How are you going to get out of here?"

"I'll be okay, just go before he comes in here."

"Okay." She nodded trusting him, she pushed herself toward him kissing him one final time before getting out of the bath with the water following behind her. She grabbed her robe off the hanger and shoved her arms through the sleeves tying the strings closed as she made her way to the door. There were minimal sounds behind her when Finn tried to hide or escape or something, she didn't know. She opened the door, Bens hand was out midway to jiggle at the knob some more, he stared at down at her. She smiled at him clutching her robe to hide her bare body, trying not to seem suspicious. A small part of her is always afraid he might do something horrible to her after what Finn had said, it felt like he could snap at any moment. "Is there something you need?" She asked.

He didn't speak immediately, there was a lot of time spent with him looking at her as his eyes leered down her body that was wet from the water and Finns touch. His eyes were always so incredulous towards everyone, even if she wasn't hiding something she'd feel like she was. "Yes, I wanted to tell you that it's time."

"Time? Time for what?" She questioned her eyes shifting around, there was no way she could know what he was talking about.

"..time for the next heir." He informed to her perplexity. "I believe that we've waited long enough and that it's the perfect time to bring a child to this world. A child which you will bare for me and care for until he is a prince himself and I will train him to be a soldier like his father. So come on," he extended his hand to her. "Let's go."

"Well I-" she turned around looking to the empty bathtubs where Finn was. But he was no longer there. He was gone with no trace left behind, even the water in the tub was drained, it was odd but also impressive. She turned back towards Ben. Now of all moments was when he decided to have sex with her, when she was happy with someone else? Rey didn't want Ben she wanted Finn, she had Finn. They were happy, this would ruin that. But she had no choice, she couldn't decline if she did he'd know something was up. He'd question her or worse. The reason she was there was for this moment. She married him to have his children and that's what he expected her to do, no questions asked. She just wouldn't tell Finn, that's all. Even if he would find out eventually. "..yes. Let's go." She said, accepting his not-so-much-a-request request.

Rey followed him into the room and took off her robe letting it drop to the ground, there was no specific reaction he gave to her nudity. In fact, he barely looked at her at all. She walked to the bed and lay down spreading her legs open for him. Then it happened. They didn't 'make love.' There was no feeling of attraction that she felt for him, no electricity, no thrill, nothing. Her heart didn't skip, she didn't lose her breath, and her mind didn't spin. She didn't feel loved. He didn't try to please her or worship her. It was just something that happened that she gave her consent to. She may not have enjoyed it, but it was what she married him for. When he was done, he got up and got dressed. She sat up on her elbows watching him pull up his trousers.   
  
"Where are you going?" She asked thinking maybe he'd talk to her after having sex, but no. He didn't, he just put on his pants and left shutting the door behind him. Not even trying to stay and sleep. She didn't understand, was her performance bad? She tried to make it seem as real for him as possible, or maybe he just wasn't fully there with her. He didn't do any cries like Finn, only aggressive grunts with determined eyes that weren't even locked on hers. Not to mention, he didn't kiss her either. He just did what he needed to do and then left. Where was Finn?

She got out of bed and cleaned herself up, it was late and to go around looking for him would raise suspicion. So she decided to go to bed. Eventually, when she fell asleep, she felt an arm go around her and noticed it to be Finns. She grabbed his hand and interlocked her fingers with his, then went back to sleep again, more peacefully in the grasp of his arms. 

The next day her and Finn were called to meet Han in the train room. He had finished his train set completely and wanted to show them how it worked and praise them for their help. The two went separately, going in different directions. Rey had first went to her morning feast and ate before meeting up with everyone in the room. When she walked in the room, she was surprised to see Leia was there. A tired expression on her facing telling everyone just how much she didn't want to be there. She kept shaking her head and rolling her eyes, a vein popping out of her forehead. The train track looked completely different from what it was when she was last in the room. It was painted a glimmering red that caught anyone's attention, it stood out compared to everything else in the room. She watched Han place the train on the track and fix a tiny tree that had fallen from his tiny village. He then gave a remote with a big button in the center of it to Finn while he put on a conductors hat.

"You may do the honors Finnlyn." He said putting his hand on his shoulder. Finn obeyed and pressed the big red button starting the train that hooted and rowed down the track. Everyone's eyes followed it as it went around the room at a steady pace, no mistakes found. All of them sitting in the silence to the tiny chugging of the train chewing across the room, Leia was unimpressed. It was successful and madd it back safely to the start. Han sighed with relief and looked at them for a reaction. "What'd you think?" He asked.

"This is what you've been spending your time on?" Leia queried. "Han our son is going through something and this is what you're wasting your time on?" 

Han sighed showing no surprise at her response. "I know he's going through something and I'm trying to help him, I was just doing something else too. I've worked really hard on this Leia and it'd be nice if you didn't nag at me for how I wasted my time." 

"You think I'm nagging you?"

"Yes, you are that's all you do! Nag nag nag!" He mocked and she scoffed crossing her arms. 

Her head jerked in offense, sure she loved the man but sometimes his words were a little too far and that would just make her go even further. "Maybe if you had worked as hard on your son as you did this toy, things would be better! And if I nag so much you can sleep in here tonight." She told him before turning around to leave. They all watched her storm out of the room slamming the door behind her, then listening to the slam take over the room.

It was awkward then, Finn and Rey both stood there in silence as Han groaned and put his train on display. "Sorry you two had to see that." he apologized.

"I enjoyed your track." Rey told him, trying to make him feel better.

"Thank you Rey. You guys can go, I have nothing else to show you." He said. They obliged and left him alone in the room, she looked back at Han to see him rubbing his head stress fully before the door shut behind Finn. She felt bad for him, he was just trying to show her how hard he's worked. But Leia seemed stressed about Ben, why wouldn't she be? He's so distant with everyone and he's never around. Leia said he's going through something, she wondered what it was. 

"Was everything okay last night?" Finn asked snapping her from her thoughts. Rey looked at him, not know what he was talking about.

"Oh yes, everything's fine." She assured with a smile as they walked together towards the outside. She wasn't going to tell him about last night, there was no reason to. He wouldn't want to know about that, especially with what's going on between them. But she expected him to know that her and Ben would be sleeping together, they were married after all and she is _supposed_ to have his children. But even though she had sex with Ben, it didn't mean she loved him. Her heart was set on Finn and nothing could change that. She would follow him to the ends of the earth without any question. 

They went outside in the coldness of the autumn season and sat next to each other in the gazebo, it was wet out but the roof protected them from the rain. Today was one of the days where they wouldn't have much time together. "Um..Poe was - generous enough to lend me some money to help you." He brought up digging his hand in his pocket, he pulled out a stack of bills and held it out to her. "There's seven hundred dollars in cash." he said simply. Rey stared down at the money in his hand, not fully comprehending what he meant by 'money to help you' she knew it was for the Unkar debt. But he went out of his way and got seven hundred dollars? That's a lot! Almost all the money she needs to pay. 

He pushed the money towards her. "Aren't you going to take it?"

"Finn.." she looked up at him placing her hand on his. "..you didn't have to do this..all of this money-"

"I care about you Rey, you know that. No matter what it takes I will help you even at my own expense." He told her, once again he brought the money closer to her. "Now take it."

She sighed, knowing that she owed him big time for this. She took the money out of his hands and held it between hers. "..thank you. But what about Poe? How will you pay him back?" 

"I suppose I'll have to get a job there." he admitted. Rey's eyes widened and she gasped, did he mean he was going to stop being Ben's servant? He nodded his head knowing exactly what she was thinking. "I'm gonna get out of here."

"How?" she asked breathing out all the air from her gasp. 

"I don't know yet, but I'm gonna do it Rey. I'm gonna get out of here!" he smiled. "And when I do, I want you to come with me." 

That's when her excitement died and her face slowly sagged into a frown. "Oh Finn..I would love to..but you know that's not going to be easy."

"But it can be Rey." He said grabbing her hands. "We could leave you and me, we'll never have to look back. We could start over together." He explained, the idea wasn't something she didn't like. She would be happy to escape Ben and Unkar, but what about everyone else? What about Jannah, Rose, Kaydel, Leia and Han? She couldn't leave them behind. Finn noticed the doubt in her eyes and turned her around to have her lean back on his stomach while he held her close. "Think about it: It's you and I alone in our little house, we have a garden with beautiful flowers - not to mention a beautiful view of the mountains just outside our back window. It's peaceful there and the air always smells refreshing. We're happy, we're together." 

"It sounds great Finn and I like the idea." She said caressing his arm with her thumb. "But what about everyone else?"?

She felt his stomach bloat as he exhaled. "I didn't think about them..honestly I just want us to get as far away from Ben as possible."

"I understand that," she admitted getting off of him. She wanted to see his face. "but I can't just leave. I'm here for an important reason, I have to have prince Benjamin's children."

There was a doubt and disappointment in his eyes as he looked down at his hands. "I know.."

Rey brought her hands to his cheeks, cupping his face. "I wish things didn't have to be this way and I wish we met on different circumstances but this is what we have to deal with. We could still be together, just like this. It's not the best but..at least we're together. Isn't that all that matters?" 

He nodded. "Yes, it is."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him, she could still tell he was disappointed and for this disappointment..nothing would make him feel better. But they still had time together right? For some reason Rey felt like they weren't going to last, she could see them being together but she doesn't feel it. It didn't feel possible for them to stay the way they are because eventually they'd get caught. Then what? Would they get together again or would they be separated? There was no say and that was scary to think about because she finally found someone who understands her, someone to go to at the end of the day. Someone she loves, she may not have actually been able to admit it to herself aloud but she knew she did deep down. There was no one else she felt this way toward. 

At the end of the day, the two prepared for bed as usual. It was another night they'd get to spend together with a lot of cuddling. Unfolding the duvet to lay in Finn attacked Rey with tickled pushing them both on the bed. Rey laughed begging him to stop as he tickled her hips. She tried to push him off her when he blew into her stomach but stopped when he placed little kisses on it. He rested his head tiredly on her and it was quiet for a while. Finn had fallen asleep on her and she lied there playing with his hair.

It wasn't until she started to fall asleep when they heard a ruckus out in the hall. It sounded like Ben, he was talking to someone aggressively. They both looked to the door with alarm. Rey got out of bed and walked to the door and pressed her ear against it, trying to listen in. There were two voices, one Bens and the other..it sounded like Han. She opened the door just a bit and looked to see them talking. Bens back was to her, but Han she could see Hans face and he was very annoyed. 

"She doesn't know, she's just worried about how distant you are. You're never around and she's taking it out on me!" He complained. "You need to talk to her because she won't speak to me until you do." He ordered. 

"I'm not talking to her, she knows what she did." 

"Oh god are you still on that? So she took you to your uncles boarding school, she wanted you to have the best education!"

"He tried to kill me!" Ben hollered. "Put a knife to my throat because he thought I was too much like his father. Leía knew it too, that's why she shipped me there."

"No, that's not true." Han shook his head. "He threatened you, he would never hurt you because he knows what we would do. You need to get over that." 

"You weren't there, you don't know what happened." 

"She just wants to hear your voice, to talk to you and have a conversation. Put things behind you."

"No.." he turned around resting his hands on the balcony. "She's the reason I am what I am, the reason I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster Ben..you're our son." He placed his hand on his back and leaned toward him. "We love you no matter what..that's why I think you should just - come out." He said in a low voice.

Ben looked at him. The wholesome vibe in the room turning cold. "I shouldn't have told you that."

"You didn't tell me, I found out." 

"Same thing," he leaned off the balcony and faced his father. "and you thinking I should go public with it is telling me you can't keep the secret."

"I can keep the secret. I've been keeping my mouth shut this whole time." He shrugged. 

"I can't trust you, I just - I can't." He grabbed his shirt and pinned him against the balcony fence, leaning him towards the edge. Rey's heart jumped as she covered the gasp in her mouth. 

"What're you gonna do? Kill your own father? Your old man? I love you Ben, I love you!" 

"Stop saying that!" Ben retorted pushing him further. "You don't think I'm capable of killing someone?!" 

Fear grew into Hans sad eyes as he looked at Ben, there was more than fear and sadness. It was almost a recognition that it wasn't his son anymore and that turned his fear to straight terror. He grabbed on to Bens shirt and looked him in the the eyes with a pleading expression. This was when Rey decided to help because it didn't seem like Ben was just threatening him.

"Benjamin stop!" She shouted getting out of the room. Their heads turned towards her with the sudden interruption. But Ben only pushed him further, with a suspicious smile on his face when he looked at her almost as if he was enjoying the torture. His sharp eyes were colder than they always appeared, dark and red beading with an emotion she's never seen in anyone's eyes before; evil. They sent chills down her spine as she took a step back, afraid for what he might do if she interfered. His eyes turned back to his father.

"Now you know how I felt WHEN LUKE TRIED TO KILL ME!" He screamed his voice echoed around the entire palace. Finn had woken up in the room and came out just as Ben looked back at her, his face changing at the sight of Finn behind her. His hand on her back ready to pull her away from anything. He gritted his teeth and pushed his father off the balcony with a grunt.

"NOO!" Rey screamed holding her arms out, hot tears running down her face. The two jumped at the sound of impact his body made when it hit the ground. She stood there breathless, paralyzed at the death she had just witnessed in front of her. Ears ringing as she held her shaking hand in front of her mouth, trying to hide her open jaw. It wasn't possible, Ben did not just throw his father off the balcony and kill him. He did not just murder a man in front of her! Finn grabbed her and began to pull her away.

"Come on Rey, we can't stay here!" He told her. "It's not safe!" 

She looked at Ben barely being able to see him through the pool of tears in her eyes that blurred her sight. Yet she could still see that malevolent smile of satisfaction. "How could you?! He's your father!" She cried. Finn pulled her back into the room and shut the door barricading it with the dresser and chairs on top of that. Rey fell onto the bed staring blankly at the air. What was Leia going to do? Her husband was not only murdered but by his own son, their son. The man she loved was gone. The man Rey considered to be a father of her own was gone just like that. His day was going so bad, he was just trying to make his wife feel better and ended up dead.

"Rey.." Finn sat in front of her and brought his hand to her face. She couldn't hear him, she wasn't even fully there. He grabbed her hands trying to pull her out of the shock she was in. "Rey I need you to look at me. We have to get out of here, we've seen too much - if we stay he'll kill the both of us." 

She shut her eyes letting another tear run down her already wet and red cheek as she shook her head, the situation was stressful. "Finn..I can't..I can't.." she said softly with a breaking voice.

"Rey, please if he gets in here-" he was interrupted by the racket of heavy banging at the doors. The two gasped and moved further away. Finn looked back at his lover. "Come on we have to get out of here." He scrambles out of the bed and opened the balcony doors looking to see if there was any way they could get down safely. Rey helped too realizing she was no help just sitting there, she collected all the bed sheets and knotting them together to make a rope. She went out on the balcony and tied the blankets to one of the columns outside. She tightened it to make sure it was sturdy enough to carry them, all as the doors continued to be banged. Ben getting closer and closer to getting in. The adrenaline of fear running through their veins as they scrambled to get escape. Finn helped her up and made sure she had a good grip, but once she was on there wouldn't be enough time for him to join her. The doors busted open.

"It was him!" A voice shouted from the hall, Rey already knew it was Bens. "He killed Han Solo!" 

Rey reached out her hand to him, stretching as far as she could. "Grab my hand!" She shouted. But he didn't listen, he kept staring ahead into the room where she couldn't see what was going on. She only heard the rumble of footsteps as they marched closer to him, then attacked him hitting him first in the gut. He fell to his knees in agony just to get punched in the face. Rey watched in horror as he got bombarded by Bens soldiers. Two of them coming to her. 

"Get away from me!" She screamed kicking at them. But one of them grabbed her leg and pulled her from the column onto the balcony floor where they pulled her up and dragged her out of the room. She looked back to where Finn was seeing the soldiers pull him onto his knees, blood coming from every whole on his bruised face. He looked at her, a sorry at his eyes. Seeing him like that was unbearable, it made her sick to her stomach. The soldiers pulled her into the hall where she passed by Ben, he was standing there like he was the day she met him, straight proud posture. He looked upon her as his soldiers pulled her down the stairs where she got a brief look at Hans deceased body. Quickly she turned her head, feeling more nauseous than ever. Just when things were looking up, they started to go down. Where were the guards taking her, and what were they going to do with Finn?


	7. News

Four weeks, it's has been four weeks since Rey had seen the light of day. She had been staring at the same old wooden door with the barred window for twenty-eight days; nearly an entire month. Since the night Han was murdered in cold blood by his own son, she has been isolated in a chamber in the attic of the palace. She was given a bed and food during the hours, and she was allowed to relieve herself in a bucket but could never leave the room. She hasn't seen or heard of Finn and she's been asking about him ever since, but there has never been an answer given to her. She thought that maybe he was dead, Ben probably killed him for sleeping with her just like he did his servants so long ago. The day had finally come back to haunt him. Rey was broken, her heart was frozen like an icicle with pieces breaking away each day. Her once pale freckles delicate skin was white like a sheet, flaky and dry from not being able to shower and moisturize. Her eyes were white and soulless, she wasn't who she used to be. Her face had sunken in from her lack of nutrition, she was on strike. Everything that happened two weeks ago was like a dream and the life back with Unkar started to seem like a paradise compared to what she was going through. Something was growing inside of her and it wasn't pure or innocent, it was evil and revengeful. 

She hadn't been able to speak to anyone, the guards wouldn't acknowledge her and she hadn't seen her friends. Who knows what's happened with them, she hoped they were alright wherever they were and that they kept Leia safe from the monster of her son. She feared she was next after Han. As she sat there in her bed, the same spot she was always at. At the center of the edge of the bed, sitting with her head down while she picked at her clipped fingernails thinking about what could've been. She could've saved them both, Han and Finn. Why didn't she?

Ben has came to speak with her, she heard the distinct sound of his feet as he walked up to the door. She looked up at him, seeing him through the bars. She hadn't seen him since that night, it felt like forever ago - yet almost like yesterday. He stared at her the way he always did. Even after all they've been through the look had never changed. Except there was something different, it was almost unnoticeable. There was a glimmer of recognition in his eyes, a look that made her scoot back. He knew something. He cleared his throat for the guards to open the door, and walked in with them shutting it behind him. 

Rey returned her head back to it's previous position, refusing to look the man in his eyes. He was no man, he was a monster. The sound of his boots hitting the old creaky wooden floor as he grabbed a chair and settled on it in the center of the room facing her. It was silent for a long time, it always was before he spoke. "You haven't eaten." he said finally.

"I'm on strike." she answered simply with a cold voice. Her eyes remaining at the floor, keeping their attention on his boots instead of anywhere else. Is that all he was there for? To tell her to eat after sending her to this dark room with one small window? 

"Strike?" he almost laughed. "There is no strike Reyvana. I need you to nourish yourself-"

"Why did you lie?" she asked interrupting him. "Why'd you blame Finnlyn? And why did you kill your father?"

There was a short pause of silence after, almost as if offended at her interjection. "That's none of your concern and I find it disrespectful that you keep butting into my business, you wouldn't want me to butt in to yours would you Mrs. Plutt?"

She looked up at him, unafraid of those eyes of his anymore. "Are you threatening me?"

"What if I am?" he challenged. There was nothing she could do if he was. "I know who you are..your father sent you a thank you letter for the money you gave him and told you he expected the same amount by the end of that week." he told her. Rey should be surprised, and afraid, but she wasn't. At this point, she didn't have anything to lose. Ben could do whatever he wanted to her and she wouldn't care, he had already taken everything from her at this point. "You've been stealing from us?"

"I have not, I've only been selling my belongings and I was able to get money from others who were willing to help. Not that it's any of your business."

His eyes drew down her body. "I could kill you you know that?"

"I don't care." she informed him truthfully. "I have nothing to lose." 

"Oh but you're wrong. You are so wrong Reyvana." he chided leaving her to be confused. "It's come clear to me that you haven't noticed, but you're carrying a child. My child, and until that baby is born with healthy and strong, you will be spared."

Rey's heart sank all the way down to her stomach at the sudden news. She was pregnant? Since when? It did make sense, she hasn't really gotten her period and she's been throwing up but she thought it was because she hasn't been eating. She swallowed hard not knowing what to say. There was a baby inside of her, _her_ baby and..Bens. "H-how long have I been.."

"It's proven to be you're about three weeks in. But in order for the baby to stay alive, you must take care of yourself. You need to eat and get your rest."

"I'm not eating in the same place I shit." she retorted aggressively. She wasn't a princess anymore. "and I know a stressful mother resolves in a stressed child. So I offer you to bring things back to where they used to be. Take me back into the palace, back to my room. Let me see my friends and eat large meals..then I will give you the healthy baby you want with no complications."

Another beat of silence. Until he had finally given up. He stood to his feet and dragged the chair back to the corner of the room where he found it, then ordered the guards to open the door. Rey still sat there on the bed watching him begin to leave, but when he turned around and looked at her. She knew she had him. He motioned for her to follow him and she did so getting up, her legs feeling strange from sitting down the entire day but a wash of relief running through her. She was finally out after being punished all this time, still she couldn't help but wonder what he'd do to her if she wasn't pregnant. She knows he'd kill her, or maybe he'd torture her, all she knew was that it'd be something malevolent that would dehumanize her. 

They walked all the way down the spiral staircase, it was the most exercise she's gotten since being in that room. She had tried to often stretch her legs and do push ups occasionally but it wasn't like her usual walk around the garden like she did before. Speaking of the garden, when she finally walked outside it was like entering an entirely new environment. The coming winter air was cold against her fragile skin, almost burning it. The sun was just as brutal burning her eyes, scorching through the dry flakes and giving her burns in the most sensitive of spots exposed to it. She hugged herself, filling Ben as quickly as she could so she couldn't be outside anymore. She never thought she'd be so relieved to be inside, outside was always her favorite. That's where she always was. But now, they were strangers. Her body had gotten used to the indoor environment and was overwhelmed by the natural air and floral aromas around. It made her sick now. 

She was taken all the way to her room, a place she feels like she hasn't seen in years. That big purple bed and the familiar doors that led to the balcony. She never thought she'd miss it as much as she did. It was that feeling of being back home at last that made her sigh with relief. She expected that being back meant that she could return to how things used to be. But before Ben left her alone he gave her one rule: do _not_ leave the palace. He told her it sternly, like she was a child, then left shutting the door behind him. Rey fell back against the bed, muscles relaxing in the cloud of a mattress she missed so much. It was hard to return back to old ways after living through the luxury that royalty gave her. Now she'd have to get used to this life again, but she'd prefer this than her old ways. She sighed and lifted her head up to see her stomach. It looked normal, she still couldn't believe she was pregnant. She was going to have a child, that's so exciting! She rested her head back down. 

Sure it was something exciting, but there was still this feeling of stress over her. This dark cloud of uncertainty hovering right above her head, patiently waiting to pour rain all over her. Having a baby was the good part, but his father was the downside. This little seed inside of her belly would be the product of a murderer. A man that didn't kill one man, but loads and the number just keeps adding. It didn't look like he was going to stop. He killed Finn, the man she's slowly starting to realize she loved. He was everything she ever wanted and more, she'll never forget him. She _never_ will. Then Rey thought about it, her and Finn had slept together multiple times before while she and Ben had sex once. The child was only three weeks and Ben was the last person she did have sex with, but before that was Finn. What if Finn was the father! Her heart exploded at the idea, then died down when she realized he'd never know if it was. She'd never see him again and if this child was indeed his, it'd be the last thing she had of him.

Finns baby..the thought repeated in her head as she sat in the bathtub, soaking in the warm water. A product of love instead of loathe. What would they look like? She hoped they resembled their handsome father, she would love to see that smile and those twinkling eyes again. It would just bring joy to her aching heart. She wished he was there with her, she wanted to tell him the news. Even if she wasn't one hundred percent sure if the baby was Finns. She prefer the child know him than Ben. If the child was Bens she would raise them to be the opposite of their father, if it was Finns however she would raise them with the memory of who he was. She could already see it, them lying out on the grass staring up at the clouds and trying to guess what they look like. Of course they'd have a basket of Poes famous goods beside them. The child is perfect just like their father. She wondered what Ben would do if he found out he wasn't the father. He wouldn't hurt a child would he?

As she got herself dressed, she looked through the dresses that she hasn't worn since that day. She's been stuck in that same night gown for so long she couldn't even look at it anymore. She dressed herself for the day and sat back down on the bed not knowing what to do, there was no one to talk to. It was times like this when she would cuddle against Finns chest and listen to his heart beat while he played with her hands. Now everything just seemed so empty without his presence. She cursed Ben for taking him away from her. She wanted him put away for his crimes, he just had to be stopped before anyone else got hurt. The public has no idea what's happening behind these doors and she's have to let them know. She just had to get them to believe her. 

A sudden rapid knock at her door startled her from her plans. She got off the bed and walked to open the door, thinking it was probably Ben having another rule to give her. But it wasn't. She opened the door to see the familiar faces of the girls she grew up with, they all looked at her with wide eyes and opened jaws as if they couldn't believe what was in front of them. Jannah, Rose and Kaydel all in front of her, three faces she thought she'd never see again. Rey gave the same reaction and without words they all pulled her into a hug. A hug she didn't know she needed, it felt good to be in the arms of people she trusted again. To know they had her back, she really needed that. And they were hugging for a long time as she took each one of them in. Then they spoke for an even longer amount of time, back on the bed as usual but all of them hugging Rey against the pillows. Rey cuddled up against Jannahs chest with Rose hugging behind her and Kaydel lying on her lap. She didn't want them to let go. They spoke silently in little calming whispers telling her how much they've missed her and how nothing was the same. Apparently Ben had told them she was sick and couldn't be seen, but Jannah snuck in the room one night to find she wasn't there. He lied.

"He locked me in that tower over there..." she confessed to them. Rose nuzzled her head against her neck to comfort her, Kaydel squeezed her hand and Jannah pushed Rey's head against her chest, that's all they could do to make her feel better and it helped only a little.

"Why didn't he just kill you?" Rose asked, not to make her feel upset Rey knew that. It was strange how Han and Finn were dead but she was kept alive. Even if she was the princess he could've made it look like an accident. She assumed the girls didn't know.

"I'm carrying his child." She announced. There was an odd silence, not like any sort of silence, but the silence that felt like time had stopped. All motion and sound was gone and they were just there, stuck. Obviously they weren't happy by the news, why would they be? After everything she's told them about Ben having a kid that belonged to him was just adding to that list. 

"It could be Finns." She added reassuringly. Then another silence, except the freeze was momentarily until the girls lifted their heads and looked at her. It was eerie how synchronized they were when they did it. Their faces were at first blank, they were processing what she had just said. Thinking maybe she didn't actually say it, but she nodded to confirm that she did. Suddenly their vague expressions flowed into beams and they were smiling ear to ear in excitement. But it was only for a moment before they went back to their boring faces to see like it wasn't a big deal. They settled their heads back down and let the moment go back to peaceful.

"I hope it's Finns." Kaydel wished.   
  
Rey caressed her hair as she stared off into nothingness. "I hope so too."

The girls slept in the room with her that night, they were no Finn but they helped her get to sleep at least for a little bit. She woke up again in the middle of the night, staring off at the balcony doors thinking about that night. All the memories being replayed in a muted flash in her mind. She called out his name but when she tried to speak no sound came out. she remembers looking back at him, his freshly bruised face that was wet with blood. Why didn't Finn take her hand? Why didn't he listen? Was he trying to save her? To buy her time with his sacrifice? It wasn't fair, he shouldn't have done that because now he's gone. No one gets to see him again and he'll only be remembered as the servant who murdered Han Solo. But not to her, she'll always remember him for his charm and wits, his laugh and his smile, how he was always able to cheer her up. It all just seemed to end too soon. Things were just too good to be true she supposed, but she also knows that she would never find anything even remotely close to what she had with Finn. 

There was the distant sound of footsteps approaching her room door, she stopped all her thoughts and listened to them get closer. It wasn't Ben, he only wore boots and these sounded more like the average dress shoe. Rey picked her head up and saw the shadow of whomever feet it was under the small slit of the door, then, suddenly, an envelope slid from it into the room. The two mysterious feet then walked away, leaving Rey to sit up in bed curious as to what she was getting. It was very late at night, too late to receive anything which made this ordeal seem suspicious. It could've been from Unkar, maybe Ben spooked him and he decided to be more discreet about things. Her curiosity had outbalanced any thought of it being bad and only focused on what it might be. Quickly, she got out of bed crawling over the bodies of her sleeping companions. She stepped onto the cold floor with her bare feet, just like she had many times before, and picked up the envelope. The address wasn't from Jakku. She opened it up and unfolded the letter:

_I KNOW SOMETHING MEET ME AT THE 3127 YAVIN ROAD AT 10:00 PM TOMORROW NIGHT._

Rey flipped over the paper to find nothing on the other side, all the paper said was to meet them somewhere the next day. Who was this someone and what did they want with her? She wasn't allowed to leave the palace, it was Bens rule, but she didn't care about his rules. He'd keep her alive as long as she was pregnant, so she'd leave. She wanted to know what they knew, she didn't really have an idea of what the person might know. But she was willing to find out. She folded the paper and stuck it in the drawer where Unkars ripped letter was then returned to bed to sleep. 

The following night, the girls helped Rey escape out of the balcony the way her and Finn had unsuccessfully tried before. She was wearing her old clothes from Jakku, the one Finn liked to see her in, with her hair up in the familiar three buns she adored wearing. The girls had promised her that they'd cover for her if Ben or anyone had tried to ask where she was. A trustworthy bunch. 

"Be careful!" Jannah whispered from the balcony as Rey's feet touched the ground. She nodded her head before running off to the address that was given. It was a long walk through a lot of woods, the crickets singing in the hollows eve as the sun lit her way, it was cold during this time but the amount of walking she was doing had helped her heat up. When she eventually made it, she came across a small cottage in the forest. It was an eerie old cottage but she didn't have any bad feelings towards it. 

Slowly, Rey approached the door and knocked on it softly. Smelling the sweet smell of pie on the other side of it. The door opened and a there stood a man with curly hair staring at her. Just staring was all he did, like he didn't know what she was there for. So she pulled out the letter from her pocket and showed it to him, his eyes growing wide and head lifting at the memory coming back to him. He invited her in and gave her a slice of sweet potato pie at the table.

"I'm Poe Dameron," he introduced sticking a fork into his pie. He squinted at her. "..you're Reyvana right?"

Rey nodded in response. "Indeed..Finn's told me about you, you make an excellent business at the bakery." 

"Thank you." he blushed flattered by her compliment. "And yes, Finn's told me quite a ton about you as well. That's why I called you here, I wanted to talk to you about Finn I know he hasn't been coming to the bakery and-." 

She frowned as he went on. It was clear the man didn't know that his friend was murdered by a psychopath. "Poe..he's dead. Benjamin killed him." she informed with misery in her eyes. Poe had almost choked on his pie at the news.

"Rey..can I call you that?" he asked. She nodded urging him to continue. "Finn is..alive." he admitted.

Her heart jolted out of her chest as her eyes began to bulge at this sudden announcement. He was alive? She couldn't believe it and all she had to say was one thing. "Take me to him."

Poe had obliged to her request and took her some place close to the palace yet far enough that it couldn't be viewed from a palace window. There was a small bricked structure with a door sitting there. It was locked shut with a chain. The area was suspicious, Rey stood there as he got on his knees and fiddled with the lock. She looked around nervously, hoping no one would catch them. It was strange how there weren't any guards or anything around. Somehow Poe managed to get it unlocked and opened the door, it swung open with a loud screech reveling a dark stairway that descended further into the ground. Poe went first telling her to shut the door behind her. She listened shutting the door as she went down the first step, the room had gotten darker but there was a torched light at the bottom of the steps. It wasn't enough for them to see the stairs but it was enough to see where they were going. It smelt of mold and infectious rodents. As they continued down the stairs, Rey prepared herself for what she was about to see. He wasn't going to be in the best of shape, she knows Ben had been hard on him. If he was alive, he would make him wish he weren't. 

Poe got down first and took a turn at the corner, a smile on his face. "Hey buddy." he greeted lightheartedly, making Rey even more anxious about seeing him. "I know things aren't going well and I'm still trying to figure out how to get you out of here, but for now I've got someone who might make you feel better."

She stood there at the corner, afraid to look beyond. But she had to, she wanted to see Finn she wanted to see him so bad. She missed his touch, his voice his everything. She had to see him again. Taking a deep breath, she took a step around the corner and looked into the room. It was just a giant cell, separating them from whatever was inside. It was dark and hard to see what was there, but she could see the figure of a person curled up in the corner with their head buried in their knees. The sight of him snatched her breath, it was Finn. 

"Finn?" she called out bringing herself further into the room for him to see. He recognized her voice and almost instantly snapped his head towards her. For a while he was staring, trying to process what was in front of him. It has been a long time, but it wasn't long enough for him forget her. Maybe he thought he was dreaming.

"Rey?" he stood up and walked closer to the bars, coming into the light. He had almost no clothes on, his pants torn and shirt gone revealing his bruised body. She saw his eyes, the ones that were once full of glimmer and light only full of despondency. He extended his arm out from between the bars, reaching out to her with his shaking hand. She took it and felt his blotchy skin that was no longer smooth. It broke hurt her heart, she kissed his knuckle and rubbed it against her cheek as she stepped closer to him meeting her forehead with his. They closed their eyes as tears rolled down their faces. Embracing the company they've been longing for since they were separated. The old familiar feeling she used to get around returning back to the surface. Finn cupped her face rubbing at her ears with his thumbs. She didn't realize how much she missed him until she felt the tenderness of his touch. She wanted to be in his arms again. "I thought you were dead." she cried, sniffling the snot in her nose.

"I'm okay." he promised her. "I'm okay." He tilted his chin up and kissed her forehead. She brought her hands to his wrist leaning into his touch, forgetting that Poe was there. She opened her eyes and looked up into his. "I thought about you everyday and it kept me strong. When Poe found me I asked him to find you and let you know I was alright."

"I only found out today," she admitted. "Ben had me imprisoned. He knows who I really am and he only kept me alive because-" she stopped herself, unsure if she should admit to him about the child she was carrying. Thought it was possible that he was the father, it was just as possible for Ben to be the father too and she didn't know how he'd react to knowing that she had sex with Ben. But it wouldn't be better if she didn't tell him, that would just create more issues. "Finn..I'm pregnant."

There was that same reaction the girls gave with the silence, then a soft chuckle of endearment. "You're- you're..pregnant?" he repeated.

She nodded her head, pushing her lips together as more tears ran down her face. "Mhm, I am. It could be yours..but it could be Benjamin's."

For a brief moment, his eyes were caught in an angry gaze like the name had boiled an underlying rage in his soul, that faded away in the shortest of time that it could've gone unnoticed. "It doesn't matter who the father is." he assured. "All that really matters is how good of a mother you will be taking care of them."

There was the Finn she knew and loved, the one that gave her hope even in the darkest of situations. If it weren't for their current situations his words would bring comfort to her, though they still did. She wished to be in his arms again and promised herself she's get him out of there and Ben would get what he deserved for all the pains he's caused.


	8. The Second Downfall

It only took a week for Rey to memorize the schedule of the guards for Finn's cell. Two in the day and one at night, all of them fell asleep after an hour and woke up towards the end of their shift. Telling her that they were comfortable and didn't expect anyone to be within one hundred feet of the perimeter, this just made her plan easier. Every night when she'd visit she'd promise him she'd get him out of there, every time he declined telling her it was too dangerous. Still trying to protect her even if he physically couldn't, but he didn't know what she was doing when she wasn't seeing him and she was developing a plan. She was going to rescue him whether he like it or not, at least they'd be together again. She just had to find a way to get him out without Ben noticing he was gone, Finn told her he always came to hurt him whenever he was upset about something which was all the time. If he got out however, would Ben suspect her to do it? For all he knew she thought he was dead, did he still believe that? She had to find out, but she wasn't going to take any other chance and let Finn get hurt anymore. It was time for him to get out. There was no one left trustworthy left in the palace, except the girls, but Leia had moved away with her brother Luke. She was too sad to stay in that palace, but she didn't believe it was Finn who did it. She knew it was her son, that's why she was leaving. Maybe she'd come back, but for now she couldn't be there.

Kaydel and Jannah went ahead and snuck behind the guards carrying large sticks in their hands. Quietly Rey and Rose followed, the sound of their bare feet crunching on the dead leaves in the grass. It was dark out, but the full moon shining between the trees provided enough light for them to see what they were doing. Quickly, the two girls with sticks revealed themselves to the guards before knocking them out cold with their weapons of nature. There was a thud when their bodies hit the ground. Kaydel snatched the keys off of one of their belts and unlocked the door. Down they went, weapons ready for anyone else who might be there. But there was no one but Finn in his cell, he was at the bars with a worried look. He must've heard the ruckus. 

"Rey?" He called out of confusion, but then a realization washed over him as he saw who was with her. "No, Rey please. Just leave me, he's kept me alive - I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Finn, I'm not letting you die in here. He may have kept you alive so far but that's gonna change, all it takes is one bad day and I can't have that. I need you Finn." She confessed, she turned around to look at Kaydel, the girls standing in a squad formation behind her. "Hand me the keys please." she ordered holding her hand out. Kaydel placed the keys in her hand. Rey walked towards the cell door and unlocked it as Finn took a step back. A took a while but once it was unlocked, she pushed the cell door open. The wall that divided them finally being torn down. Suddenly Finn wasn't focused on Ben anymore, but what was right in front of him. They ran into each others arms at last getting to feel the warmth of their embrace. It was relieving and put all their troubles behind them for a moment. Their hearts beating together as one, neither of them wanting to let go. 

"Um..guys? We have to go, it's only a matter of time before the guards wake up." Jannah advised reminding them of where they were. 

When they had returned to the palace, Rey made sure that she hid Finn from anyone skeptical. She said her goodnight to the girls and took him up to her room where there was no one around. She felt accomplished for actually rescuing him out of that cell, she missed him so much. He looked around the same way she did when she first came back, taking in the familiarity of the old environment that he missed so much. Then he went to the bathroom to freshen up leaving the door open. Rey decided to let him be for a few minutes, in that time she was able get him a new set of clothes for him. A set that was clean and new, because it was something he deserved. She later went into the bathroom, after he got out and went to get dressed in the bedroom, to wash her feet that were covered in dirt from walking outside. She went turned on the sink and grabbed a rag then ran it under the water before scrubbing the soles of her feet. Finn continued to dress himself in the bedroom and she tried to keep her eyes from leering at him through the door. When she finished she dried off her feet and joined him in the room just as he put on his trousers. She couldn't imagine the things Ben done to him while he was down there. His bare back was facing her showing the muscles and purple patches of skin he had gotten from getting beat up. But none of those bruises stood out to the long patched scar across his back. The one Ben brought up so long ago, shes never really noticed it before. It looked like it was painful. 

"Benjamin did that to you?" she asked, referring to the scar. Finn turned his head towards her before spinning around on his heels to face her. 

"Yes." he nodded with shame. "After he slaughtered the servants he needed someone to take it out on and I was the only one left. haven't changed since then."

"My condolences Finn." she apologized. He walked towards her bringing his hands to her cheeks. His eyes were sparkling again, that same hopeful spark he always had. It made her feel warm inside. He leaned his face towards her and kissed her reassuringly. Their first kiss in a month.

"Don't feel sorry. We're together, that's all that matters now. You and me..and the little one." he said looking down at her stomach although she appeared bloated, it was clear that her bump was beginning to show. However it was still too early to tell she was baring a child. 

"I wouldn't want it any other way." She admitted seeing the hope in his eyes again. At this point Rey didn't care about who the father would be, as long as Finn was with her everything would be good. It was still so surreal that he was alive, living and breathing in front of her, after she believed he was dead for all this time. She brought her soft lips to his kissing him longingly as a tear ran down her face. He kissed back with the same energy bringing passion with it. Butterflies began to bloom in her stomach when lust took over them. She ran her hands above his hips to feel his skin but he pulled away at the pain in his bruises. "Pardon me." She apologized.

But he looked at her like didn't mind it, the fire in his eyes didn't die down. It only grew with his heavy breathing. He kissed her again, hard, it was a kiss that made her crave for more. She pulled him closer to her and ran her hands all over his chest, tenderly so it wouldn't hurt him. Finn grabbed wrist and planted kisses all the way down her arm before bringing his lips to her neck where he sucked and nipped. Her head fell to the ceiling at the ecstasy of his hot lips against her skin, she never realized how much she missed his delicate touch. He laid back on the bed as she crawled upon kissing up his stomach softly. He brought her face to his by pulling her chin closer to him. She dug her hands into the mattress on each side of him to keep balance and prevent any pain on his bruises. But it didn't stop her crave for him or his crave for her, the trousers that he had just put on were stripped away and thrown to the floor. They continued to kiss as Rey stroked his sensitive area making him feel some pleasure for putting up with Ben all this time. He moaned into her mouth heavily, begging for more. She obliged to his wishes and wrapped her hands around his semi-hard length listening to him moan as she ran her hands up and down. 

Rey smiled at the look of euphoria on his face, his voice almost singing angelic notes, she continued to kiss him while the pace of her hand quickened. He deserved something good now. When his hips began to rise and his length felt like a stone she released her grip from him. She squat above him on her knees and positioned him over her center before sinking herself upon him. Both of them gasped at their at last connection with each other again. His hands caressed their way around the cheeks of her behind as she began to roll her hips over him slowly. The two groaned and sighed at the pleasure, Rey bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes enjoying the moment more than she's ever had before. She's always felt close to Finn but for some reason she feels closer to him now than ever before. There was something inside her, something growing with a blossoming emotion she's never felt before. It was much more powerful than anything, was it love? She knew she loved Finn but she wasn't really sure she knew what she that meant. He lifted himself up and rocked up into her as he kissed her lips passionately. 

They took their time making love, cherishing every moment they had together because they realized that at any moment their lives could be taken away. Life wasn't for long so they had to make the best of it. When they were done, they both lay on the bed. Finn's head resting on her stomach as she played with his kinky curls, it was like the bad stuff that was happening wasn't going on and they were relaxed and at peace. But it was only for a moment before there peace was interrupted by the shouting in the hall. It was just like the night they were separated, except Finn was awake. Quickly, he sat up and put his clothes on. The shouting coming from Ben. 

"He's looking for me Rey, I can't stay here." he said in a panic as he put his shirt over his head.

She sat up and scooted towards the edge of the bed where he was standing. "Where will you go?"

"I'll be with Poe." he informed turning around to leave towards the balcony.

She watched him go, feeling like she did that night. She didn't want him to leave her, not again. She got up and grabbed his arm. "Wait, Finn, take me with you. Then we can be together, we can live in that house you wanted us to live in."

He looked at her, like he was just reminded of a thought that was forgotten so long ago. "Rey..we can't do that now. You're carrying a child, Benjamin will hunt you down if you leave."

"I don't want you to go!" she cried. He moved closer and kissed her softly grabbing her hand. 

"I'll come back, and you know where Poe lives..you can visit if you can. But I can't stay here, it's too dangerous for me." he kissed her forehead. "I'll be okay, I promise." Then, he let go of her hand and escaped off the balcony. Leaving her once again, she felt abandoned and it was all Bens fault. Everything was his fault. She turned around and stormed into the hall to confront the man. He couldn't hurt her while she was pregnant, so whatever she said would have to go.

Rey looked over the stair balcony seeing him rant and rave to his soldiers about Finn's escape. She watched him, an anger boiling inside of her. He needed to pay for all he's done, it wasn't fair how he could walk free when he murdered thousands of people including those of his own blood. She wanted to make him suffer and pay for his crimes. "Benjamin!" she called out harshly, her voice echoed throughout the halls of the palace. Just then there was a knock on the palace front doors but he turned his head to look at her. "I cannot withstand this anymore!" she admitted. "I'm going to tell the people what you've done."

He smiled, but it wasn't one that brought joy. It was malevolent smirk that would bring fear to anyone who'd seen it. "You think people are gonna believe you? You're forgetting who is in power here Reyvana." 

The doors were opened by his soldiers and a familiar figure stepped in at grasp of two large guards. Rey's heart sank when she recognized him to be Unkar Plutt. What was he doing here? She hadn't sent him any money lately, she's been too busy trying to rescue Finn to remember. Ben already knew her secret, so what was he going to do? Suddenly she didn't feel so bold anymore, Ben was however enjoying this. "But it doesn't seem like you understand that," he continued. "so I'll prove it to you." 

"Prince Benjamin, lovely to see you, I was hoping I could speak to Reyv-" before he could finish speaking Ben sent a dagger straight to his heart stopping him mid-sentence. There was a look of horror on his face, a look she's never seen in his eyes before. It was a look she'll never forget. It frightens her, that and the fact that he had just been murdered in front of her. She may have hated him but she would never wish death upon him, she'd never wish that upon anyone. Unkar dropped to his knees then fell flat on the ground, lying there dead in front of everyone. She had almost lost balance at the sight. 

"Reyvana this is for you my love!" Ben yelled you her from below. Blood on his hands. "Now you shall live un-bothered by him. I helped you, now you owe me. You can't tell my secret."

She shook her head in horror, trying not to think about the death she had just witnessed and be brave. "No, that's not how it works. I'm still going to tell everyone and you can't stop me!" she turned around back to her room to escape the same way Finn did, she was going to go to him to Poe's house. He would never think to look for her there. But before she could reach the balcony, Ben grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"You're not going to tell anyone." he fumed squeezing her skin to the bone. "I've given you what you wanted, I returned you to the palace, I killed you abuser. You can't betray me."

She yanked her arm away from him. "I'm not going to stay with a murderer and I'm certainly not going to raise a child around one!"

He grabbed her again, this time by the face where he squeezed her cheeks as he stared into her eyes furiously. "That child is going to be mine."

"I'm not afraid of you." she hissed, though the pain in her face and look in her eyes said different.

His eyes examined her face. "You will be." his hand let go of her face and grabbed her wrist tightly, pulling her out of her room.

She tried to stop herself by grabbing whatever she could, but he continued to drag her not caring if she hurt herself on the way. There was no one around, her friends were gone and so were the guards, there was no witnesses to help her. He took her through the outside of the palace way out to where he had kept Finn. Her eyes grew as he dragged her down those concrete stairs. She grabbed his arm and tried to pull it off her, but he was too strong. He opened the cell doors and threw her in locking it behind her. She got up and attempted to open the door with her strength but it was no use, she looked up at Ben who was preparing to head back up the steps.

"Why're you doing this!?" Rey asked, scared for her life.

He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "You can't follow simple rules, you pay the consequences." He answer simply before ascending up the stairs and leaving her down there alone in the cold. It was clear winter was coming, and she'd have no blankets or anything to keep her warm but herself. She sat down on the floor and brought her knees to her chest. She wasn't expecting this to happen, she didn't know Ben would bring her here and lock her away. It didn't even occur to him that she was pregnant because he didn't care. 

Later on that night Rey had woken up to be sitting up against the wall with her hands and feet being tied together, she looked up to see the man Ben was always around tying her feet together. Ben was behind the cell bars watching him. None of them saw that she was awake yet.

"How long are you planning on keeping her here?" the red headed man asked.

"Til my son is born, then..she could die. She is always my business and she doesn't seem to listen the things I say. My punishments aren't enough to put some sense in that thick skull of hers."

The man finished tying her up and walked out of the cell closing the door. He wrapped his arms around Bens shoulders while Ben put his hands around his waist. "Maybe I can be the one to execute her? Since she took my man."

"Ugh, all I did was plant my seed. She means nothing to me. It's all for show." he admitted. 

"Good, I wouldn't want you leaving me for her."

Ben leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. "That would never happen, she doesn't understand me like you do."

This all came as a shock to Rey as she pretended to still be asleep. Ben was into men? Was that what Han meant the night he died? About coming out? That was his big secret, it all made sense now. But she was still stuck in that cell, maybe someone would come for her. She hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little late, I just started another fic. But this will still have an ending that will be satisfying!


	9. The Defeat

Days went by, then weeks, then months. Rey was in that cell for months with no word from anyone. She waited there for someone, anyone, sitting in that cold cell day and night hoping that every sound she heard outside was someone coming to rescue her and nobody came. Everyday she wished for someone to come back and no one did. Not Finn, not Rose, Kaydel, or Jannah, no one. Her stomach had grown and she was miserable from all the symptoms of pregnancy. She had lost all hope in anyone rescuing her and accepted her upcoming death. Eight months, she was almost there. That day was coming and the constant movement in her stomach was always there to remind her that death was on its way. As the days went on, she started to dream of that day. She was no longer waiting for people, but waiting for her death.

The red headed man, who she has learned is named Hux, sat there trying to feed her through the cell bars. She ate what was being fed to her being on her best behavior, not that it would change anything, there was just no point in fighting anymore. Ben had convinced her that no one was coming for her and for a while she didn't believe it, but as the months went on it was clear that no one was coming. She didn't know how, but no one was looking for her. He had to have done something because it seemed impossible for no one to look for her there. She hoped that he didn't do what he did to his servants, that would be devastating.

"The big nine months!" Hux cheered putting the spoonful of mush in her mouth. "One more week and you'll be there." he smiled. "I wonder what his name should be? What do you think?" he asked. She didn't answer, she only glared at him. "Eh it doens't matter what you think, you won't be around anyway. I like..Henry..yes." 

"You know the baby isn't yours right?" she interrupted. He looked at her. "Even if you and Ben are seeing each other, that won't take away the fact that _that_ baby is mine. They will carry my blood and my appearance and have _nothing_ of yours."

Hux clenched his jaw and dropped the bowl and spoon he was feeding her with angrily while glaring at her. What she said was true even if he didn't like it. The baby was hers. He kicked the food away from the bars and ran up the stairs leaving her alone. She didn't care, she didn't mind being alone because the only company she had was Ben and Hux. They weren't the nicest to her, and she wasn't the nicest either. But whatever she'd say would result in a slap in the face from Ben if he heard it. Hux didn't hit her, but he tried his best to scare by throwing and shouting. None of that frightened her however. Nothing scared her anymore. During the night she'd dig a hole for her escape, there was dirt inside her finger nails but it was worth it. She had to stop digging after a while, when her stomach got big she became more fatigue. But she'd start soon again.

She scooted herself back into the corner of the cell where she saw Finn in the first time she saw him in the cell. It's the closest she could ever feel to him since she hasn't seen him or anyone else, she was beginning to forget their voices and what they looked like. She felt a wetness between her legs, that was strange. She wasn't aroused or anything and she was starting to feel extreme cramps in her back. She looked down to see a puddle of blood under her. Her eyes went wide as her heart dropped in fear. That wasn't a good sign at all. She got up and stumbled to the bars holding her stomach.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" She screamed but no one came. "ITS THE BABY, THE BABY!"

Suddenly the doors open and there were loud feet stomping down the stairs. Two guards turned the corner to see her with blood on her trembling hands and dripping down her legs. One of them hollered for the other to get help. She sunk herself down to the floor where she sat there worrying for the baby. She hoped the child was alright.

A few minutes later she was being taken to the palace. Her body was wet with sweat and blood as she breathed heavily. She was taken to her bedroom where there was a group of women she's never seen before waiting for her. They all surrounded her as she lay on the bed feeling ill putting a warm rag above her head. Her back was cramping and she felt a pressure on her chest as another puddle of liquid bursted out of her. Ben rushed in the room pushing past the guards. The first time she's ever seen a worried look on his face. 

"What's going on?" He asked, instead of what was wrong with Rey and if she was going to be okay.

"Somethings wrong," the woman informed him. "she might have to have the baby now."

"No," she shook her head trying to catch her breath. "it's too early." 

"If you don't yours and the baby's life could be at risk. The birth has to be today." the woman advised. "If we get the baby out there'll be a better chance of them surviving." 

"What about me?" Rey asked, there was no answer. She filled in the blank, in order for the baby to live she'd have to die. Ben would get his wish. She sighed and accepted it, she didn't think she'd have to die for a whole month. But she supposed death could cone at any moment. 

The woman prepared for the birth, getting warm towels and hot water to keep them hot. They sat Rey up against the pillows of the bed placing down some towels under her as they spread her legs open. In that time Ben and all the men had left the room to give them privacy, they didn't want to see a child come out of a woman. When they were gone and the women finished setting everything up they huddled around her. Everything and everyone was blurry because of all the blood she was losing, there wasn't a lot of time. She felt like she was dying, she was.

"We're here to help you." The woman said. "My name is Maz Kanata and Leia told me what Benjamin had done to you and your friends. I'm so sorry you were locked down in that cell for so long, but the girls you were with were captured as well. I helped them escape with the help of two young men Poe and Finn. They've been looking for you Reyvana, it was just difficult under the circumstances." She explained, Rey only heard ninety percent of what she had said. It was all overwhelming and sudden. Her friends were captured? Where were they taken all this time? And Finn, what was he doing? She turned and made a gesture with her hands, the bathroom door opened and out stepped Jannah, Rose, and Kaydel. Rey smiled softly her eyes being too heavy to keep open. But she was relieved to see them. 

"We wouldn't miss this for the world Rey." She heard Kaydel say as they grabbed on to her hands.

"Where's...Finn?" She asked breathlessly.

"Rey..you know he can't be here." Rose reminded. "Believe me he wants to but he just can't."

"But.."

"Don't worry, whatever happens, we will not let Benjamin take this baby." Jannah promised. "We will fight for you."

Rey needed to hear that. "Thank you." She said softly enough for it to be a whisper. They smiled at her sweetly with tears in their eyes at the sight of their dying friend. All three of them grabbed her hands and squeezed as Maz made her way to the space between her legs. She was ready now.

"Reyvana, I'm going to need you to push as hard as you can."

She nodded and pushed feeling her hips spread painfully. She screamed and held on tight to her friends hands at the agony. Her eyes were shut right as she bit down on her teeth, sweat trickling down her forehead. The girls encouraged her to keep going telling her she was doing good. But Rey wasn't sure she was able to push any longer. She screamed at the feeling of the baby's head pushing through her hips. It was a level of pain she never before imagined. 

"I can't - I can't!" She yelled giving up.

"Rey you got this-" before Kaydel could finish her sentence gunshots were heard from outside the room. Everyone looked at the doors in fear. Jannah and Rose went out to see what was going on. Just outside the door was Finn and Poe with a gun and sword threatening everyone to get out of their way, they had heard rumors around town about her birth being troubled and Finn immediately wanted to be there for her. He hasn't seen her in so long and to suddenly hear that she's okay was almost a miracle. They've been trying to get to her all that time. He thought Ben did countless things to her, since she was out from wherever he kept her he wasn't going to wait any longer.

"Okay Rey you have to keep going, you're almost there."

"No," she shook her head, tears rolling down her face. "I can't! I just can't!"

"Rey, you have to, the baby is right there! Just push!!"

She did as told and continued to push, screaming and shaking at the excruciating pain. She felt like she was going to explode and fall apart. Maz brought her hands closer grabbing the infants head as it crowned out of her. She continued to push feeling the baby come out further and further. She was at the point of the birth where she couldn't stop pushing, forcing the baby out of her with all her might. The tension grew as her muscles contracted, then with one final push she screamed loud enough for the world to hear. She sighed with relief when a small cry was heard. Rey lifted her head to see Maz carrying the infant in a thick blanket, she saw the tiny little fist wave as the small cries continued.

The room doors bursted open with Finn and Poe coming through with weapons in their hands ready to fight. A look of worry then relief on both of their faces. A joyful shock jolted through Reys heart at the sight of seeing her love again, Finn ran straight to her side as Maz put the baby in her arms.

"It's a boy." she informed not much to their surprise. It's exactly what Ben wanted. Rey stares down at him, he was absolutely beautiful. His soft little hand wrapped around her finger and she cried at that and the warmth of Finn rubbing her back. It was hard to tell who he looked like. It didn't matter though, he was there and he was hers. No one would take that away from them. She had a family of her own now.

"He's beautiful." Finn said with a smile. There were tears in his eyes too.

"What's his name?" asked Rose.

Rey looked up at her unsure of what to name the boy. The only name she could think of was the name Hux suggested but she wouldn't name him Henry because of that. "How about.." she looked down at the little one who slept peacefully in her arms. "Han. Little Han."

"Thats wonderful Rey." He kissed her forehead. There was still no explanation for how he got there and what happened outside the doors at that time, but Rey was too focused on her little bundle of joy to ask. Her body was still aching from pushing but she was so happy she didn't care. Everyone looked upon the child, her first born baby boy. It was beautiful.

It didn't take long for that moment to be ruined. The room doors busted open once again and Ben came storming in with burning eyes marching straight to Rey but Finn stepped in front of him before he could move in any closer to her and the baby stopping him before he could try anything. 

"You stay back." Finn threatened pushing his chest.

"That..is my baby." He hissed pointing to the child with frustration. "I am not leaving until I get my son." 

"He's not your son." Finn blurted without a doubt. Rey was honored and perplexed at his declaration, he had just confessed Han to be his son even if he isn't sure and even if he wasn't Hans biological father, she would still see him as one because it was better than Ben. "He's mine and you'll have to go through my dead body to get to him." 

"Fine, have it your way. I should have killed you a long time ago." He scowled gritting his teeth, he turned around and snatched the pistol from Poe's hand pointing it at Finn. He loaded the trigger and for a second Finn feared for his life, but then something grew in his eyes. A determination or reason to live. His hand grabbed the pistol in a flash and threw it to the ground while swinging his other hand at Bens face. A swing the man wasn't expecting and therefore stepped back from impact. That spark Rey always recognized in Finns eyes grew brighter as a smile took over his lips at his strength and the sight of the bigger person in a weak position. He charged towards him pushing him out of the room and towards the staircase where he tumbled down. 

The guards came and grabbed at Finn until Maz ordered them that it was Ben who they should be taking instead. They listened to her and ran down the stairs to arrest Ben. Finn returned to Rey while everyone else left the room to watch the man finally get what he deserved. There were tears in Finns eyes, but he didn't look happy. He was upset and Rey didn't know why.

"What's wrong Finn?" She asked with a frown, her finger still in the grasp of the small infants fist.

He sat beside her on the bed and wiped the tear off his face with a sniffle of his nose. "I wasn't there Rey..I was helpless. I tried - I tried so hard to get to you-"

"Shh.." she hushed soothingly. She placed her hand on his cheek wiping one of his tears with her thumb. "Finn, what you did..is more than anything anyone else has done for me my entire life. You may not have saved me from that cell but you saved me in so many other ways..just now you pushed a murderer down the stairs!" She reassured making them both giggle. "It doesn't matter what happened in the past, that's over now. What matters is our future and the future I want to spend with you..I love you Finn." She admitted, her heart dropping with the words. Her first time ever saying it and meaning it, it felt really good.

He looked up at her, eyes twinkling. "I love you too." he said through a shaky voice. Rey nodded her head getting teary eyed between this and the baby. The day couldn't get any better. She pulled him closer to her from the back of his neck and kissed him softly before resting her forehead against his. 

That was a long day, it's been a month since and the palace is finally at peace. There is no more Benjamin Solo to stagger around ordering people to pursue his duties or anything else. He has been imprisoned after Rey exposed him and now lives in the exact cell where he kept Finn and Rey in their time. Sometimes they visit him just to show him how great there life is outside the bars. Things are just so good and, as it turns out, within time their little Han is starting to get some color and his features are a little more visible. He looks like Finn. 

Today is the day Rey and Finn are getting crowned as a King and Queen. They stand there in front of the Pope, bowing before him. They look at each other and giggle, who knew that a girl from nowhere and a servant would become royals within a year? They have come so far and they deserve everything they get, everyone thinks that. They are going to do a good job ruling the village.


End file.
